Starfish and Spiderwebs
by Artificial Flavoring
Summary: The series of oneshots following the events of Vespertine. I hope you enjoy the adventures of Dib and Tak on the massive. Much more humor, struggles and successes to come. No where near as Dark as its' predecessor. Told from Dibs' POV.
1. TATCC Part I

**Well, I lied. This first one is a twoshot. LOLS! I'm so damned sneaky. **

**Tiz and the Colorful Capture**

I had been wondering as of late, if there were any Irken females on the entire planet other then the one I had bagged. Everyday I just seemed to pass unmanageable amounts of males, male engineers, male doctors, and male masses. Every time there was a call or request to Tak it was a male's voice on the receiver. I was beginning to believe that females such as Tak, where a glitch in the system. An anomaly and as a wise man once said, "too weird to live, too rare to die."

And here she was now that miraculous mutation, down on her knees in reverence to me, or something like that. Sucking at my cock like she was could siphon the elixir of life out of it.

"Christ Tak!"

"Shh.." she hissed. "You know I'm supposes to be in a meeting! Now cum this instance or don't cum at all!"

Her ultimatum left me petrified. Mainly because I knew the depths of her cruelty, and leaving me here with a mad case of blue balls was not beyond it. I gripped the back of my chair and prepared for the onslaught, "then do it like you mean it."

She looked up at me, eyes turgid with indignation. "Asshole," she harrumphed before downing my member.

That's what I was talking about. The last twenty minutes were nothing compared to this. Angry fellatio is the best, don't let anyone save a dickless man tell you otherwise.

"UH!" I had meant to warn her but her hand was too fast. She silenced me so I moaned into her palm. I repaid her little kinky favor by grabbing both her antennae. Lucky for her and of course me, Irkens aren't born with gag reflexes.

I came hard, I always do. And not just because of the whole saliva thing, though that definitely helps, but because she is always so involved and masterful. The way she swallows every drop, making sure to leech as much orgasm from my body as she can before my head hits the floor. Before I pass out into a sex induced coma. Sometimes I'm out for hours or so she tells me.

I look down and I'm still cumming so she's still swallowing. It's quit impressive. I can see it now; her stomach dissenting from the tremendous amounts of ejaculation, the confused look on a doctor's face when they pump her stomach and find seven pounds of my semen in it. If it was at all possible to get pregnant from a blowjob, she would be the first to know.

I breathe for the first time in several minutes and bask in my own afterglow, "goddamn Tak you're the best."

"I know," confident little thing. She wipes away the last string of jizz and says, "You're drooling."

Ouch, sensitive subject. I rubbed my jaw and can feel it popping into and out of its fossa. If her damned doctors knew how to fix a human jaw properly then this would not be the case, though I can't say human doctors did any better. I wouldn't drool so uncontrollably or talk like a nerdy hillbilly. I told her so.

"I've told you, our doctors are the best around. If they can't fix it, no one can."

Everything is so black and white with this girl. On some subjects, there is no dissuading her. Irks unquestionable superiority in all things is one such topic. I know I can't win and grumble my response.

She giggled, a light giggle, one that shoots straight into my brainstem and directly affects my breathing, "don't worry about it. I like it, it's endearing. The way you drool when I suck you off." Such crass words from a dignified and absurdly pretty mouth. "Or when your eyes roll back in your head, I love that. But my favorite," she straddled me, working her way up into another sexual frenzy, "is the way you call my name, like you don't even realize you're saying it."

Insatiable. But why should I complain? Most guys would give their left lobe for a partner with just an iota of Tak's libido. I only had to sacrifice a few years of sanity. Which, in my professional opinion, is a fair and above all, practical trade.

To top if all off this was a mating year.

She kissed me and rolled her lap into my mine. Fuck, I was hard again. My refractory period had adapted to my lover's high demands. Seriously I must only ever be flaccid while I'm sleeping.

Maybe I should tell her about the meeting she is now most certainly late for before she becomes even later?

"Dib…" I tongued her neck and nibbled that pouty lip. Why is she so gorgeous? Natural and easy to love?

"Do you know what time it is?" I was going to finish that sentence with Rape time, and throw her to the ground on which I would ravage her helpless body savagely. She interrupted me before I could.

"Oh shit you're right! We're late!"

"What do you mean 'we're'?"

"You have an appointment too. Don't you remember?"

I honestly didn't. She turned around, bending over and hoisting her ass into my bare pelvis. I hissed out my appreciation and grabbed her hips like they might disappear.

"Down boy, I'm just lacing my boots." She winked at me.

Oh merciless mother of cock-teasing, "you don't have to…ugh…really go, do you?"

She lifted herself, forcing her back to my chest. I dipped my hand between her thighs and tugged at the corners of her mouth, "please?" And then I pulled the low blow. The one thing I knew she could never resist, the one thing that would bring her defenses down to zero. In moments she would be putty in my sadistic hands.

I caught the length of her antennae in my mouth and sucked hard. Taking it down my throat I made swallowing motions to massage all of it. Don't ask me how I learned to deep throat, because I won't tell you. Just know that it comes in handy when one of your lovers' three most sensitive areas is long and phallic.

"Oh Dib…," she arched her back, gripped my neck, and gyrated like a go go. Seriously she missed her calling. "Stop…."

"Nu-uh," I managed to gurgle out.

Tak 's hand wondered up my neck, this seemed suspicious. Normally she just brainlessly fingered today she had a purpose.

"GAAAAH! She shoved her long pointed index finger into my main outlet, the one at the base of my neck. Instinctively I dipped away from the discomfort, my eyes crossing.

"Okay, okay I'll stop!" My whole left side was tingling in a seizure like way, threatening to loose feeling forever. What an impossibly foul sensation, "shit!" I all but dropped her.

"Hee."

"Damn," I waited for my eyes to focus, as I nervously popped my jaw in large circular motions. Making an 'ah' with my mouth as I did so often unconsciously. I pulled my pants back up, not too proud to admit defeat. She would get hers'. She would get hers' so good. She always did.

I eyed her unsettled, "so, what was this appointment I didn't know I had?"

"It's for the engineer. She's going to give you a Pak."

"Really, you talked them into letting me, huh?"

"Yes, however, we've never installed a Pak on anything other then an Irken. This could get dangerous. Are you absolutely positive that you want to go through the procedure?"

"Oh, yes." I thought of those awesome spider legs sprouting out from my back whenever I willed them.

"Well, you know where they are, and I best be going so see ya." She pecked me lightly on the cheek, probably not wanting to get me, or herself, bothered all over again.

I stole another kiss before she turned around, right on the lips. She didn't protest, but she didn't linger either, "I have to go now, Dib!" This conversation was over.

She opened the door to the bedroom and then jumped back, "Tiz! Jesus you scared me. I was just about to send him your way."

I couldn't see who Tak was talking to, where was she? I looked down and was severely startled.

Smiling up at me was a small, very small Irken. She had green eyes on top of the green skin, if it hadn't been for the red dress and the standard yellow jacket of the engineer I wouldn't have seen her at all. Her, that's right there was finally a second confirmed female on the Massive.

"Hello," she was still smiling deviously. She'd seen Tak and I suck fuck hadn't she? I could tell, she had been there behind that door, watching. She had a knowing air in her gaze that told me she had seen me penetrate Tak's orifice with my throbbing organ. Oh, how vulgar. It made me uncomfortable to my trembling core.

"Hi," I stiffly replied, hiding behind Tak like she could save me from the evil omnipotent stare.

"Follow me please."

I frowned over at Tak who met my seething suspicion with an entirely humorless look, "I promise she didn't see anything." She knew my paranoid tendencies all too well.

"If you say so," I followed Tiz.

"So what are we doing today?" I had to make normal conversation, take her mind off the vulgar display of carnal lust she had just witnessed. The kind that was completely unheard of on her planet. That is until I came along and sullied things up.

"Just a few routine procedures, to ready your body for the new addition," she grinned that grin again and laced her fingers.

"Oh," I was unsettled.

Tiz opened the engineer room with a pass code and then ushered me through. The room was huge, made to fit hundreds and at some point in time the size had been necessary. However now there was only Tiz and me, a jubilee of computers, some strange wires attached here and there, several chairs and more then both our fair share of empty space.

She turned to me, "Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Do as I say.'

This ship would be a submissive mans' dream. But me being one to do more then question authority, hell I usually led the revolt, I was hesitant.

"I need to see those outlets of yours. Aren't they all across your body?"

How the hell did she know? The menacing feeling was rising up like bile once again, hard and acidic, "yes."

She smirked, "then take off your shirt."

I nodded, dumbly then pulled it off. I'd never felt so exploited.

Her eyes wondered in an almost pornographic way up and down my skin, tracing the lines of it with her eyes. In reality she might have just been slowly examining my metal holes, but her gaze betrayed more then just a scientist curiosity. After taking in all she could while still under the guise of science, she reached out a hand. A fist hit my stomach, not hard just a sort of shove. Then her fingers splayed open, each one dragged against the curve of my stomach and then she hooked her fingers into the belt loops of my pants.

"Come here and sit down."

"Uh-huh." My pulse was quickening and despite how terrified I was I couldn't help but be likewise intrigued. How strong these mating urges were!

I mentally slapped myself and contemplated actually doing it to. I had to remain calm and in control if I were to make it out of here with my integrity intact.

"Sit here?" I asked as I did.

"Yup now sit still." Tiz walked around behind me. "These are the two that we will be attaching the Pak to."

"Well, okay."

"Hmm," Tiz stuck a very forceful finger into my outlet.

I hissed and I could've sworn I heard her laugh. After that I wasn't sure what she was doing. I didn't feel anything, but she continued to pull tool after tool from a suitcase. She was prodding but after that initial discomfort it was if she wasn't there at all.

"Okay!" She said this so suddenly I nearly had a heart attack. I guess I had drifted off.

"This won't be as hard as I initially thought. In fact it's a very simple operation. It seems someone clumsily removed an input cable from these. Nothing internally needs to be changed; I can modify the cables of the Pak to fit you very easily."

"Really? Oh my god that's amazing."

"Oh my who?"

"No one." I laughed, "are you sure? I mean, is that really all?"

"Are you doubting my abilities, Sir?"

"No… no… I just… can I go now?"

"Not quite yet first I need to make cast of these outlets on your back."

I gulped, "this is going to hurt isn't it?"

Tiz just smiled at me.

The first attempt at casting I flubbed when I jumped. I hadn't expected it to be that hot. After that Tiz was forced to sedate me to keep me from flinching. I don't want to feel like an asshole or a narcissus, but it seemed that sometime during my trip she took a little time to wrap her legs around my waist. And then I swear I felt the groove of Tiz's center, gyrated almost deliberately against the seam of my pants, making them tight. What was she doing and how did she know how to do it so well? The worst part was her face, that smile coupled with that wicked glint as she pulled the hardened rubber slowly enough from my body to make me want to scream, but I couldn't. I was gone, truly gone fishing.

Three hours later the pain subsided and then was no more, that's when I came to.

"Alright you can go now. But I'll need you back this time tomorrow," Tiz pointed her finger at me to seal the date. Then she dismissed me with a definitive little wag of that same finger.

My head ached something awful. I couldn't talk and to exert the effort might mean certain death. I just grunted something unintelligible and assumed that would suffice.

* * *

I went to my room, and found Tak waiting for me. Normally at this time of night she was off doing something constructive while I slept like a log. Tonight she was preoccupied with something much more pressing, apparently our relationship.

"You were gone along time."

"Jesus tell me about it." I fingered my temples as the thought of what I'd just endured rose to the immediate surface.

"With… with another female."

Her tone was what made me look up. Her eyes were filled with a fragile tinge of jealously. Old wounds that had never been hers, but rather all of womandoms, opened with intuitiveness that if channeled could be the downfall of all humanity.

"Oh, please Tak. I would never, have I ever given you reason to come to such a conclusion?"

She crossed her arms at this.

"I love you sweetheart. Please don't think ill of me."

Tak looked up and surrendered, "I don't."

"Alright," I kissed her cheek. "Want to rock me to sleep? The things I've endured in my lifetime, no sane man would be able to sleep with my memories, racing through their brains." I said this as I pulled back my blankets.

Tak smiled listlessly, "please, whiner." She cuddled up next to me anyway, giggling as she did so.

* * *

The first thing she did was grab my dick, a very forward move that let me know she was not just yet ready to let me sleep.

"Ooh, Tak," I pulled her to me as she made her way up my body. Our lips connected, "what are you doing?" I asked playfully.

"I'm horny. I want you to fix this."

I smiled, how could I not oblige such a request? I switched our positions so that I was dominate, "what would you like me to do?"

"I want you to stick this," a hard tug on my manhood. "In me."

"Um, actual intercourse?" it was always difficult to pull off. Every previous attempt had left me either extremely sick, her extremely hurt, or both of us nearly dead.

"Uh-huh." She bit her bottom lip, "we'll just be careful. You pull out every now and then, when you begin to feel ill." This would be hard seeing as how the drug made me crazy and my only goal in life to cum in her as many times as humanly possible.

None-the-less, she didn't have to tell me twice. I was already sucking on her small, fleshy mounds that might have actually held a function as breast once. Her hands clasped down around my ears where she held me in place for a few seconds, until she grew bored of that and pulled my face to hers.

Her tongue snaked its way around my ear and neck. She whispered raunchy little nothings into my head like, "fuck me hard Dib." and "I want your cock in me." I excited her with my old antennae sucking trick, which of course always drove her mad.

I was delirious with lust after only five minutes of her torture. I sat upright and spread her legs about my waist then yanked her lap to mine. We were perfectly positioned, all I would need to do was thrust forward and the penetration would be perpetrated. But I knew how this could hurt her, so I lifted her hips by wrapping an arm around her. The other hand I held her head with.

"Bite my shoulder if you have to." I knew I would be biting hers to keep my screams in. "And if it hurts too badly just tell me."

Tak nodded her head and then shut her eyes. She was so brave and determined. She would do anything to get what she wanted, which right now, just so happened to be my hot load. _Lucky me_, I thought. Then bam, penetration perpetrated.

Somewhere between her fourth orgasm and what was to be my third and most intense, I began to feel very fuzzy. But I couldn't, wouldn't spoil this moment for myself. The heat and pressure was threatening to tear me apart if it couldn't be satisfied. So, I kept going. Until my eyes were so fuzzy that it was like looking out though an unfocused lens, but there was one thing I could see, other then Tak's beautiful face lightened up with unadulterated pleasure. There was a certain stream of light that had not been there before. From an open door one I had been sure I'd locked. Before blacking out, I looked up from our connection and saw in the illuminated sliver of a doorway a green eyed smiling face.


	2. TATCC Part II

Tiz and the colorful capture part II

I woke up several hours later, to the worried cries of my lover, "Dib? Dib?" I flexed and extended my fingers a few times, to show her that I was alive.

"GET UP!"

I shook my head and burrowed it into the pillows beneath me.

"Come on now, knock it off." Perhaps she was really just pissed.

"Oh, for the love of…" I was suddenly drenched in ice water.

"GAH!" I flew from my bed utterly disheveled, "one shot of epinephrine, straight through the sternum, avoid the xyphoid process and I should be fine. That is how you treat an overdose not this," I pointed to the bed, "how rude." This is what happens when I'm startled. I rant and educate, when I'm backed into a corner, it gets real ugly. "What the FUCK?" I concluded the lecture.

Tak tossed the empty red bucket to the floor. She was adorned with thick latex gloves to keep the water she had dosed me with from burning her, "what the fuck indeed." Her look channeled all the demons of whatever new wrong I had done her.

I stared into those purple eyes. This look was all too familiar. I had received it once before for playing a rather nasty prank on her with a bit of duct tape, copper wire and cloths pins, and knew that if I was to save my sorry skin, I would have to do so immediately, "Tak, please tell me what I did wrong I'm not entirely sure what has just happened."

"BOLLOCKS!" she raced towards me with her fist clenched at her sides. It wasn't a real menacing stance, but I stiffened anyway.

"You!" she thrust her finger in my face, "you…promised!"

"What I don't remember a promise…I," she slapped me suddenly, so hard that my glasses sprang off my face.

"Ouch," I looked at her, angrily rubbing my burning jaw, "real mature Tak…"

She defended her point, "last night when you ejaculated, you didn't call my name.

"Oh shit," I had not remembered that. "Oh yeah…"

Tak was shaking, "you promised you wouldn't hurt me!"

"I don't remember a promise per say… and."

"Fuck you and your technicalities Dib!" Her finger was in my face once again. Tak's antennae were plastered against her skull in a sign of clear aggression that only a fool wouldn't yield to.

"Don't talk to me like that Tak. I'm serious."

"You told me years ago that you were nothing like a hermit crab. Do you remember that?"

An arrow of pain and revelation shot straight through my pathetic brain, "oh, no…"

"Yeah, I thought that might hit a nerve." She gave me a once over, making sure every word she spoke was planting another seed of self-loathing. "Well, now you've hurt me physically and mentally. How can I trust someone who pulls that shit?"

"It was just an accident really," I couldn't remember much of the other night. And especially nothing that would have made me call out for anyone but her, "If you want you can monitor my whole meeting with Tiz today if it'll make you feel better…" I gave her a puppy dog look, the one no girl can resist.

She inhaled then broke, "just go get that bloody Pak installed." She stormed out the room her hips swaying a bit too defiantly.

"mm….MMM!" The guttural moan of appreciation was completely involuntary.

Tak did a near about face to stare me down.

"What?" I retorted, "you are hot."

She smirked before shaking her head, I was off the hook.

I dressed quickly and without any real care. Why should it matter what I looked like? I felt like death warmed over, a t-shirt, jeans and sloppily styled hair would translate that nicely to the public.

I wandered down the halls of the Massive a little less then enthusiastic about seeing Tiz again. She was creepy, and though I couldn't recall why, I felt reason to be even more cautious then usual.

My hand hovered over the large metal door of the engineer room but before it cold make contact, swung open.

"Hello."

"Hi," again I had to crane my neck towards the ground to see the little creature.

"I've fixed them," she smiled devilishly.

"All of them?" My eyebrow rose skeptically.

"All the ones you'll need. Come here." She pointed to a chair, the same chair as last time. "I just need to make sure these really do work. Take your shirt off."

I did, what else was I to do?

Tiz went around to the back of the chair, "would you like to see it first?"

"No it's fine, I'm sure it's fine. Let's just make this quick."

"Yes, sir."

I felt it penetrate me instantly puncturing my holes and driving its coils into my insides. The sensation was agonizing. It made me arch forward violently and my fingers tense and cut into the fabric of the chair. I gritted my teeth against all sounds and tried not to cry.

It began to curl itself about my organs and I lurched forward, "Jesus Christ!"

"Sit still Sir. You'll botch the whole operation." She pushed me back flat to the chair.

I tried to comply, but the feel of the tendrils in my arteries, my very muscles was too much to bear.

"I CAN'T! I JUST FUCKING CAN'T!" I leaned forward again and this time vomited, mostly blood. I felt the pain begin to ebb, but there was still its ache lingering. I could feel its twisting limbs still exploring my organs.

"Sir it's almost to your brain, when it gets there the pain with stop."

The idea of it in my brain almost made me hurl again. But suddenly there was relief, making me comfortably numb. I moaned out loud as its warmth dispersed through me, 'ooh man…"

Tak's figured loomed over me, "yes, sir what you are feeling is the general anesthetic kicking in. You will be there in no time."

My eyes rolled back and forth in my sockets. I couldn't focus them. I was drugged and loosing consciousness fast.

"When you wake up (blink) you will be in our paradise (blink) were you (blink) will be mine (blink) ….

forever….

(blank)

I woke up screaming, thrashing against the open white nothingness that surrounded me. Where was I? Was I even alive? I stood up, I felt heavy and real. My skin was covered in goose bumps but it was far from cold here.

"Tak?" it was a long shot, but I gave it a try.

"Tiz?" I nearly choked on the sound. Yes, I was frightened because this was a much more reasonable to believe. That here somewhere was Tiz, more prepared then me in this awful agoraphobic's nightmare.

"Yes?" like a shiver it snaked its way up my spine until she was there where the voice had been. In an instant her hands sliding over my shoulders, how did she get so tall? I had an uneasy feeling that she was levitating and indeed she was. On a pillar of smoke whose phantom arms caressed my knees, locked my feet, and I felt myself being irrevocably entangled in a spider's web.

"Tiz, what are you doing?" I was so angry I was nearly in tears, my fingernails were cutting into the palms of my hand I was fisting them so hard.

"I'm making you mine." I felt her drilling into the Pak, tearing and repairing wires. She was rewiring me.

"Stop it." I tried to stay calm to reason with her. It wasn't going to work.

"No."

"Tiz I will hurt you if I have to." her hands were unrelenting. I could feel my mind going fuzzy.

"If I rewire you here in the matrix, when you wake you won't be able to remember a time you didn't love me and me alone."

"It was you. Last night, it's you I saw."

"Yes. I want you to do that to me Dib. I want you to mate with me, like you mate with her."

I tensed my muscles, her grip on me was very good and strong but I knew I was stronger. We were in the network, huh? She really shouldn't have told me that. I was well experienced with being immersed in the computer. If I concentrated enough I could do anything, even wrestle my freedom from her. Even disappear.

I relaxed tried to transcend the intrusion of her fingertips, and the pain of my bonds. I slowed my breathing, my brainwaves shifted to alpha, and my heartbeats became few and far between. To anyone untrained I would have appeared dead. Tiz was still talking but it sounded far away and muffled like we were underwater. The thought struck me as interesting so I ran with it. Water shifting and rushing, I could hear its roar in my skull, across the membrane of every muscle, surging in every vein. My olfactory bulbs filled with salt as it rose up inside me bubbling up from the coils of my stomach. I exhaled and dispersed as water shattering to the ground in a hundred pearl droplets, and effectively slipping entirely through the fingers of my capture.

"No." I heard her whisper. How could she not know what I could do? With these outlets in me, you would think it would have been obvious. I rushed through her pillar of smoke and it disintegrated dropping her to the floor in a heap. I materialized behind her, yanking hold of her antennae.

"You stupid little thing," my words were seeped with contempt. "Did you really think you could get away with this? Here? This is my playground, bitch."

Through her twisted airway she let out a sharp exhale that sounded something like a laugh. And as it resounded out into the open nothingness of this space, so did her physical form. I felt the tickle of her atoms through my knuckles and then numbness where she had been. Her voice floated about me, like an echo shooting out so strongly from the emptiness that its force threw me to the ground.

"Ow," I arched my back trying to give it relief form the hard ground it'd just met.

Tiz was there again, starting off first as a light cloud and then slowly gaining density until her weight was hard to ignore.

"Fine Dib, do you want to play rough?" she brandished a scalpel, so small and surgical and if used correctly deadly. Did I fail to mention that if you died here you died there to in the real world? Was she aware of this, was she crazy? Had she lost her mind?

"If I can't have you," she raised the scalpel and it caught the light, the unseen source enveloping us. It glinted blindingly back at me refracting through my glasses making me sightless, making me panic, "then no one can."

I tried to imagine, smoke, water, fire, anything but blood and that was all I saw behind that distracting light.

The scalpel didn't hurt. At first I hoped she had missed and this arrested my fear. I breathed out and I felt cold wet geyser gushing from my neck, no she had gotten me. And as is so common for us humans I didn't realize the extent of my hurt until I saw the blood.

I swallowed, tried to scream, but the cut was so deep it interfered with my outburst. If she had sliced my jugular, I had four minutes.

I rolled out from under her she let me, rising to her feet. Had she always been so tall? Or was I already shrinking, shriveling up from a lack of blood. How many precious seconds wasted considering my predicament? Damn I had to do something now.

"I can save you from this." Tiz encroached on me. I tired to scramble from her, but I slipped in my own cells. A stream of blood at least five feet pulsed out of me every time my heart mustered a beat.

"I can awake you from this premature death if you just say you love me."

"Never.." it didn't feel like the words were coming out of my throat but rather my eyes and if I were to say any more then a syllable or two they would shoot from their sockets. The pressure was agonizing.

Three minutes.

She kicked me. The little whore kicked me!

"Tiz! This isn't l-love, this is obsession. This is crazy!" my hysteria was punctuated with red dots of bloody mist. I continued crawling from her scared for my life, unsure what to do. My mind couldn't focus. I couldn't fight with that distracting thudding in my head. The drumbeat that was slowly decelerating. It was counting down. Soul preparing to launch. Not like this. Not on my stomach like a bitch.

I stood up, the pain was terrifyingly bad. I hadn't expected it to be that bad. I raised myself fully extending my back, I refused to curl up to, dry out and die. If I was going down so was she.

Then the world began to shift as I did. The universe Tiz and I had collectively created was now collapsing. This dream was beginning to come undone. Her mind might have stabilized it but mine was tearing it apart form the seams. And I was just as helpless as she to stop it.

Two minutes.

The blood that covered my body in a thick layer began to peel away from me, like snake skin, like another appendage. My spine contorted to fit the extra limbs. I was transforming into something bigger then me, and I felt my colors begin to run, like a water colors, outside the boundaries of my body, until my aura was massive, until my magnitude was awesome. I was dying and the computer wasn't sure how to translate those emotions, so it compensated by making me a ghost, a monster outside the machine.

I turned to Tiz, I thought I was ablaze but now I only know it was my essence roaring about me like a hurricane.

One minute.

Poor thing didn't stand a chance. I moved in the hundreds the thousands. Every extra atom in me was another weapon of mass destruction. Something to be used against her, something to bring her to her knees, and that didn't take long. When I threw her to the ground it exploded out from under us, into a thousand little pieces like a balloon popping. Under us now was a deep abyssal plane that once we penetrated became apart of us. This was my death seeping into both of us.

"Face it Tiz," my voice came out form the top of my head through the extensions of my hair follicles. "This is it! If you don't bring us out right now, you are going to die."

"Then we die together."

I should have expected that. We twisted once, twice in the air before I regained domination, she was still trying to fight me. She obviously hadn't learned her lesson.

"If Tak finds us in your lab she'll know what happened. She'll know you killed me and she won't give you burial."

The Irken religion is complicated, convoluted and most importantly utter insanity, but what religion isn't? It would take to long for me to give a full summary now, so I'll just say this; Irkens believe that when they die their essence goes back into the machinery that made them. This is founded on the irrefutable fact that energy is neither created nor destroyed simply transferred. However, if their body is buried improperly let's say ejected into space in a lead container, then they hold the conviction that their 'soul' will remained trapped there forever. This is what I was telling Tiz they would do to her; effectively seal her soul in a dead husk for infinite time.

She considered this, but only for a moment. Then she aborted us and we were back in the lab, each of us in our respective chairs. I can always count on blind religious faith for one thing, to always be the downfall of its followers.

I jumped from my chair expecting Tiz to attack, but she didn't. She instead turned towards a plethora of tools one of them being a scalpel, identical to the one she had stabbed me with and drew it on herself.

"NO!" Man she was unstable, "what are you doing?"

"If I can't have you I'd rather be dead! NO one will love you like I can!"

"Jesus Tiz you don't even know me," I wrenched the knife from her grip, tossing it into a trash bin. I picked her up, like a kid; she was so tiny and frail.

She nested into my chest, a shaken baby bird.

"Do you really want a human that will love you forever, and think about you as much as I think about Tak?" My voice was calm, cool, zen.

"Yes," her hands were around my neck, the fingers laced defensively. She wasn't going to let me go again.

Man, have I been there.

"I'll send you to a human okay? One that will love you so much you'll be suffocated by it."

She nodded her head, "please."

"Okay, I'll never have to tell Tak or anyone else about this, just go and please don't try anything."

I took her to one of the escape pods and entered in a latitude and longitude for somewhere on Earth. I waved a final goodbye to Tiz before initiating launch. I watched her disappear feeling rather good about my deed. She would definitely be happy with the suitor I had set her up with. But then I had to beg the question, did he still live there in my hometown? Did he still live at all?

Well, I didn't know much, but one thing was certain if they were to actually meet and everything were to go to plan; Keef and her would be a great couple.


	3. The Retard of Zim

This chapter is perhaps the most graphically violent thing any of you will ever read. SERIOUSLY. If you have a weak stomach or are easily offended, then for god's sake do not continue to read. Wait until the next one-shot which will be far less graphic and way more hilarious. HOWEVER, if you **CHOOSE **(I'm really tempted to define this for the people who may not know what free will is) to read this and are so SURPRISED or OFFENDED by the content that you send me a long message/review about how twisted I am and how righteous you are, be forewarned that I will just use it for fuel. Your anguish only makes me stronger.

* * *

**"It's been a long time coming**

**and the tables turned around**

**cause one of us is going**

**one of us is going down.**

**I'm not running**

** it's a little different now, **

**cause one of us is going**

**one of us is going down."**

**-Going Down by Sick Puppies **

**The Retard of Zim **

"SIR!"

"Yes?" My disposition was good that day. It had been so good. And it had been for a good few months. Despite all that had happened and all I had sacrificed to get it, the Pak was working famously. The mother brain now recognized me as the new tallest allowing me to access the computers hard drive and even fly the massive if the need arose. I had had so much fun of late crawling across walls and using them to reach high places that I could barely stand it. Yup, life had been pretty neat, until that one simple statement ruined everything.

"I believe we are receiving a transmission."

"You're joking? From where?" I shouldn't have asked. I should have curbed my curiosity and just not asked.

"Over there, sir," the pilot pointed out to the dead of space to a hovering Voot Cruiser. It was old and worn down, a model that had been around long before my time. Its Irken symbol was barely recognizable it was so badly scratched and dented. How long had he traveled to find us? How many asteroid fields? How many intergalactic battles? And who the hell finally told him? I would love to find that little Benedict and slice his traitorous throat.

I gulped, staring out at it blinking a few times to make sure it wasn't just a terrible apparition that would disappear if I only shut my eyes long and hard enough, "transfer the signal."

The screen burst forth with light, and there in its center was something I had nearly forgotten, a green face and those eyes.

That voice.

"My tallest? MY TALLEST, huh? Dib what are you doing here? Tell me! Tell ZIM!"

My jaw had dropped so low it had unhinged to the floor. I couldn't believe he was alive after what I had done to him. After our final battle I thought he was gone for good.

Here's the story of Zim and his vendetta.

When Tak returned, she was mad. I mean really mad. Understandably she blamed me and Zim equally for her failure and consequently her humiliating dismissal from the Irken Elite. She wanted blood more then a starving vampire and Zim and I were at the top of her hit list. To this day I wonder what would have happened if she had gone to him and not me, but as fate would have it my house she visited first. I was ecstatic to see her, and I couldn't help myself. I guess I might have sold Zim out to save my own skin. I agreed to help her reclaim her ship, fix it up, and banish Zim permanently from the planet. But in order to make sure he left and never came back we had to defeat him soundly, and we nearly did, to death.

at least so we thought.

The whole ordeal really brought me and Tak together, made me fall in love, made me pursue her. Synopsis, I get the girl, I get the throne, he gets to wander space for 13 years alone and dishonored.

I can't imagine why he'd be mad.

"DIB-Stink!" the all too familiar name, snapped me out of my reminiscing. "What are you doing on the massive? And where are my tallest? MY TALLEST?"

One magnificently stupid question after the other, "they're dead, Zim I'm the new tallest. Me and Tak."

"WHAAAAAAT?" He screeched so loudly that our speakers vibrated with feedback. I winced and held my ears closed.

"How can you be the Tallest? You're not Irken."

The concept made me uncomfortable. I knew many of my subordinates were thinking the same thing. I shifted on my feet.

"Tak's authority is first and foremost, I am second in command to her," why was I explaining all this to him. He seemed to have a way of making me monologue uncontrollably.

"I don't want to hear it!" he waved his arms spasmodically in front of him. "Now Dib-monkey if you really are the Tallest prove it!"

"What in bloody hell is all that noi-," it was Tak on the warpath.

An idea came to mind at seeing her, "and how shall I prove it?" A smile snuck across my face.

I grabbed Tak, swinging her off her feet. She gave a bit of resistance before realizing my devious plan. I gave her a deep, passionate kiss one that made every Irken on the ship gasp out at how daring I was.

"EW!EW!EEEEEEWWW! YUCK!" Zim made forced gagging noises. Tak and I ceased our connection to reveal in his disgust. "I should kill you for that!"

"Yeah, try it, asshole. You'll end up in worse shape then you did last time."

Zim leaned in close to the monitor and for a moment no one else in the room existed. Just me and those eyes.

"You might have fooled them Dib, you might have fooled her, but you can't fool yourself." The room got dark, so dark. And that screen so large, I wilted under it's towering height. I felt light-headed and very dizzy. I voluntarily took a breath, if only I could force a heartbeat.

"You're human Dib, and even though you're in control now, you won't be for long. The pieces are already falling apart and the screws are coming loose. I know you Dib, you're not stupid. You see the inevitable end and it scares you. Your own paranoia will drive you crazy faster then I can-"

The screen abruptly went blank and now the room really was darker. And so quiet I could have heard a pin drop a mile away.

"I think I've heard enough of that."

I turned around and there was Tak her finger on the transmission end button.

"Thank you," my voice was dissociative. My identity lost. Zim always had a way of getting under my skin but this time he had torn an artery while he was in there.

"I need a drink." with that I excused myself not expecting to be followed, but Tak wouldn't leave me alone.

In the hallway we commiserated.

"I hate him!"

"Oh! I hate him too!"

"He's terrible!"

"Vile."

"A fucking imbecile."

"Moron!"

"I wish we'd have killed him when we had he chance."

"Yeah!"

"God I hate him!"

"Yeah!"

"BUT, man do I love you."

"I love you-" she didn't get to finish her statement. I slammed into her and we crashed through a broom closet were we made good use of the privacy.

* * *

Later that night I dreamed of a giant tree and the ocean. This trees' roots rested deep in the surf and its tendrils gave birth to starfish. I felt myself treading the water my feet resting on corals, my head barely above the surface. I swam to the tree for comfort and found security in its dark coils. I wanted to be as deep in this magnificent tree as I possibly could be but the starfish were blocking my way. I pulled them out several handfuls at a time, but they kept piling up, like spider eggs from a nest. Hatching. But they weren't spiders, they only dreamed of being spiders, they thought living breathing and acting like spiders would make them less, uncoordinated, slow and unsightly, but they were wrong.

It only made my contempt for them deeper.

Instead of pulling them out and dumping them into the ocean I began throwing them onto the shore. I knew they would eventually dry out, but it would take so long. It just wasn't satisfying to think about.

So I moved ashore with what I had gathered and instead of waiting for them to die I killed them. I chopped their pieces off one at a time becoming more aroused with every downward thrust. My movement became, heated, rabid, insane. I began laughing and then I continued to laugh my crazy head off, until they were all just trunks.

I finally dropped to my knees my head hung to ridicule, "stupid goddamned starfish." I noticed a bit of their blood lingered on my ax. Where had it come from? As I pondered it transformed back into my blood coated hands. Carefully then ever so carefully, I licked them clean and when my elongated tongue had wrapped around the final droplet I had an explosive orgasm. A wet dream, the first I'd had in years.

After that I couldn't sleep. I quarantined myself and a bottle of jack to the security room where I spent nearly two hours monitoring the monitors before Tak found me.

"Hey love," She was wearing a very forlorn look. I could tell she was worried about me. She entered the room slowly as if she might shatter the atmosphere. "Are you alright?" She was fidgeting with her hands and biting her lips something she did when she was nervous.

"No," I hiccupped. "I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

I didn't want to talk about it, "it's too complex. Screwed up."

"Was it brought on by all this Zim business?"

"Yes. Just everything he said it really got to me. Did something to my head."

"You must know that none of it is true. You are an outstanding leader, not because you are Irken but because you are human."

"Mmmm…" I didn't want to just come right out and say her words were falling on deaf ears, but that about sums it up.

"Come on love don't be so sad," I turned back to the screens and the bottle. She popped it from my mouth a few seconds after my lips made contact. "I think you've had plenty of that. You are going to feel so ill in the morning."

"I know." She started rubbing my shoulders. I relaxed into the chair. I let the warmth of her hands and the drink run through me. When her hands began to wonder lower then my shoulders, I knew what she had in mind. Before too long her hands were unbuttoning my pants and snaking their way into my boxers.

Now I wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea of a hand job, but I was afraid I would miss something on the cameras. I kept my unwavering gaze on the glass even as my breathing increased. Even as she employed two hands on me. I couldn't look away. Finally Tak grabbed my head forcing me to kiss her. That was it! She wanted to fight dirty, I was down.

I stood up pulling her up on the desk where I had been sitting. I tore down her leggings and underwear all in one pull, "spread your legs." I commanded getting down on my knees. She did obediently "Wider." I deployed two of my six new spider legs wrapped them around her ankles and yanked. She was in a full split now, "much better."

I slide my fingers in to open her up to where I wanted her to be. Irkens have a clit I discovered, it is just in a completely different spot then that of humans. I shoved my tongue deep into her and then flicked it up, this usually hits it. That day was no exception. She tried to slam her knees together when that didn't work she started using me like a slip and slide.

From where I was I could still see the screens. I wanted Tak to be satisfied but I also wanted to make damned sure I didn't miss any changes in activity. My plan worked just fine for awhile until things became too heated and I lost concentration. Now all I could think about was how long I had been masturbating myself and when would Tak cum again?

She was so wet it was dripping out of my mouth. I could barely swallow all that she was producing. She finally stopped me, "Dib please! NO more!" she wrangled with my mechanical arms a bit, but that was useless.

"No," I occupied her stoolant with my fingers while I talked to her. I wriggled them around with masterful dexterity until she squirted all down my arm. "You wanted this and here it is. This is what you get for distracting me from work."

"Oh…please. Obsessing about Zim is hardly work."

I fingered her savagely for that, hitting her clit and g-spot simultaneously until she screamed, "Dib please! I can't handle it. It isn't fair!" she flexed her legs again in an attempt to break free.

"Okay you're right," the arms retracted into my Pak with a liquidly sound that always sent a shiver up my spine. "I'll fight fair now."

Tak's legs shook back into place. She looked up at me a wild smile on her face, her eyes narrowed and sinister, "I won't."

She tackled me to the ground. My head whipped to the floor, "ow."

"Shut up," She tore my trench coat to down around my elbows and then lifted my shirt. Exposing my torso gave her plenty of skin to gnaw on. Especially around my waist and stomach, her two favorite places to tease. I grabbed her head, and guided it to where I wanted it and held it tight in place when something felt extra good.

"Oh, man Tak, that feels wonderful," in moments my boxers were around my knees, my boots stopped their progression to the floor. No matter. Tak slid down on my dick hard, her bottom slapping against my hips.

She rode me through four orgasms before something on the screen, which I could still see and had been routinely checking, flashed. I tensed and so did Tak, but for reasons totally unique to mine. A few seconds passed with no sign of the light. I kissed Tak's neck and collarbones, doing so kept her unaware of the fact that I was now preoccupied. The red light flashed again. Shit. What was that thing?

"Tak," I tried to sit up. The new position built pressure in my abdomen. I was about to cum. "Tak, I need to…"

Another flash. I had to investigate.

"TAK! I have to!" She kissed me and fucked me a hundred times harder and faster. I couldn't help myself. Grabbing her thighs so hard they bruised I exploded into Tak moaning my crazy head off the whole time. I was in tears by the time she was done with me, the feeling was so good. I expect the booze is what lessened her drug, but that's not to say it wasn't effective.

I gave it a few seconds to allow both of us time to recuperate. She sat peacefully in my lap while I hugged her close, but only for a few moments before, "Tak, I saw something on the monitor. I need to check it."

She rolled off me, exhausted, 'you're acting crazy. Couldn't we just bunk up again?"

"I'm not crazy! I… maybe… wait no! I saw something. Watch!"

She turned to the monitor and stared unblinkingly. After a few minutes of nothing, she turned to put her clothes on, "no didn't see a thing."

The red light blinked again, with impeccable timing.

"There it is," I lunged over the control panel pointing helplessly. "Didn't you see it!" I was in hysterics now. Turning to Tak praying to God she had.

"Huh?" she was now half way out the door.

"TAK?" I threw my hands down in frustration, "Fine. I'll do it myself." I dressed again, lacing up my boots and pulling on my gloves. This you see was serious business and no doubt one of Zim's nefarious plots to kill me. I'd show him!

* * *

I launched my Voot Cruiser into space at a rate of speed that was both unreasonable and unsafe, but I didn't care. That red light was out there, taunting me. The closer I got the bigger it became. I took comfort in the fact that it wasn't retreating. Yes, this most certainly was the work of Zim, he wanted me out here. And I couldn't think of any other place I'd rather be.

Sure enough it was his mutilated Voot cruiser. I screamed at him to show himself, but something was very peculiar. I ventured forward slightly just afraid enough to keep my distance, what if this was a bomb? The whole spectacle became even weirder when I discovered no one was in the pilot seat.

I blinked a few times trying to comprehend when I was blindsided. Someone crashed into me full force in a ship nearly three times as large as mine. The impact was at such high speeds and so detrimental that I slammed against the windshield and must have passed out. Because when I woke up I was alone and somewhere I had never been before.

I was on my knees, the bottom of my boots scrapped the wall behind me and my arms were restrained by metal chains above my head. Something was holding my tongue out of my mouth. I tried to swallow it in but it wouldn't respond. Tears began to pour out of my eyes not because I was crying, but because slowly the sensation of my tongue being pinched rose to a crescendo of pain that I could barely stand. I think it was then I noticed that I was bleeding, my mouth felt very cold.

I twisted my wrist looking for a way to slip free. I tried to shimmy my ankles but they too were secured in place. I must have been making quite a racket because after a few minutes of struggling helplessly I heard,

"Ah, so you're awake."

The voice was unmistakable as Zim's. I saw his shadow approaching down a hall, tall and menacing. But when he rounded the corner I couldn't help but laugh. He was no taller then he ever had been and even on my knees we could still make perfect eye contact.

It was difficult laughing with my tongue out like a dogs but I managed.

"Shut UP!" Zim quickly advanced on me, slapping me hard then tugging on my leash making me gasp. "How dare you! Do you realize what danger you're in?"

I couldn't say I did. Zim had had me in similar positions before, and I'd always escaped, even better sometimes he'd just let me go. To in love with our games to end them so unceremoniously.

"I know what you're thinking Dib-stink. But this time will be different this time you've gone too far."

"OW?" I was trying to communicate. He seemed to understand.

"By doing what you did all those years ago. And now all this tallest nonsense. You killed them I know it. And now I'm going to do the same to you."

I rolled my eyes, not talking a single syllable seriously. Zim didn't say anything else, he let his actions speak louder, ripping my belt from its loops. This was not what I had expected. He got down on his knees then and undid my pants and pulled them off.

I was so stunned I could barely function. My brain had gone completely numb. He went for my boxers and I acted instinctually head butting him to the floor.

He rubbed his head languidly, apparently that had hurt me more then him, "you stupid human." He yanked my neck so far backwards it was nearly between my shoulder blades. The blood that had been lazily trickling from my mouth was now sliding down my throat, making me sputter. There was nothing I could do, and now I was completely exposed.

Zim surveyed me. How revolting, "that's disgusting! I can't believe Tak lets you put that filthy thing in her."

"Jealous?" I wanted to retort, but there was no room for witty comebacks in my mouth.

He left the room and my imagination went wild. What was he going to use to castrate me? At this point, that is what I was convinced he was going to do. I was so dismayed and panicked that I started dry heaving.

He returned surprisingly, without anything sharp. Instead he had a generator and what looked like electrodes. Oh, fuck. It was then I finally decided that Zim wasn't messing around.

Very begrudgingly he attached the electrodes to my junk and clipped the alligators around the nods of the generator. I started screaming, frantically hoping he would stop this madness and hear me out. Whatever he wanted he could have as long as he didn't do this, just not this. I guess I made enough of a ruckus, because he finally freed my tongue.

"Yes, Dib please beg me not to do this."

"Zim, don't do this. Seriously this is FUCKED UP!"

"Fine then human, why don't you pick your punishment."

"You could uh…" and then it spilled out of me, "fellate me force me to swallow my own ejaculate, and then screw me senseless all for the sake of getting pre-teen yaoi obsessed girls off."

Zim's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "WHAT? YOU MISERABLE! Never! That's DIS-GUS-TING! Besides, DIB! This is a Dib and Tak romance, and who in their right mind would label their story as such and then throw in random ZADR."

"Yeah, you're right," with this point I had to concur. "So that was awkward."

"Yup."

"Might as well just turn the machine on."

"Yup." He clamped my tongue into place again, "wouldn't want you swallowing that and ruining my fun." And then with all the calm cool collectedness of a Zen master and a radiant beaming smile to match, Zim flicked on the loud button to the pain machine.

I would love to be able to tell you that I didn't piss myself. That I didn't scream for Tak, that I didn't cry. But I would be lying to you if I did. My body just kept arching and then curling, slamming against the wall behind me with every electrical shock, every unsteady current so forcefully that I'm astonished I didn't break anything. And when it was all over I was so covered in blood and piss and sweat that I must have been completely unrecognizable as a human. I must have more resembled a beaten animal, the way I was whining and shaking.

"Hmmm…" Zim cooed happily. "To see you like this, the satisfaction." He drew a claw under my chin forcing me to make eye contact. Holding me stationary he ran his antennae over my torso, obviously taking in the smell of my fear, my tangible pain. "You have no idea, human." His exploration of my body ended at my ear "Are you ready to beg me to kill you?"

As soon as he removed my gag, I shouted, "TAK!" my voice sounded so weak. My throat was dry, my skin smelt like burning coals.

"She won't find you. Not where we are. Let's try this again, what do you say Dib?"

"Why Zim why?"

He seemed sincerely offended. His hate and its intensity were burning hot. He throttled me, pulling up his shirt for me to eye an array of deep welted scars, "this is why." That is what Tak and I had done to him. He had survived the autopsy, I'd performed. Securing the metal gag once more, he returned to the generator.

I began squirming with new fervor. Crying uncontrollably I was pulling so hard against the cuffs that my wrist split. Turning away from me I noticed something else his Pak was missing, had I done that too? Yes, with a tire iron, while he had been begging for mercy. I suppose the sickness had always been with me. No wonder he harbored so much anger.

He raised his finger a poignant promise, "one… two… three!"

Even though I was ready for it, it made no difference. This time my body tensed so violently that my head impacted with the wall behind it. My eyes swam with the dizziness. He ended my torture what seemed to be far sooner then last time. I chanced a look at Zim. My hair was matted down in front of my eyes and they burned I could barely see him, but I knew he was laughing.

Zim pounced on me again, this time ripping my shirt clean off. I was completely naked now save for my pants and boots but those were hardly in a position to help me.

"I think it's time I repay you the favor, for all these scars." Zim had equipped himself with a crow bar which he was currently juggling between the digits of his hand. He circled me, settling in between the wall and my back. He wrapped one arm around under my armpit and into my mouth which he fish hooked, now I had to look at him.

"That's better; I want to see the life leave your eyes."

At that moment I felt the cold metal against my skin, peeling the Pak away and out from my spine. He stopped, wriggling it only slightly as if to tease out the pain. I scrunched my eyes closed refusing to fulfill his wish to watch me die. _Tak_, I cried inwardly. _Tak I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _

"Tell me what you're praying for Dib," Zim seemed to be having a harder time breathing then I was. "Tell me what you regret."

I saw only Tak in flashes. Her lying under me, our first kiss, I saw her on the ocean beckoning to me. She was wearing a wedding dress and she was laughing at me for being a fool. Her laugh is what made bells split themselves in two and her hands, the wrinkles in them, is that the way god saw the Grand Canyon? She smiled and out from her teeth came the white light and she said, perhaps not here, but somewhere we'd be together again, and I needn't worry anymore. The euphoria stole my breath away.

I was aware of Zim again; he had given me a hard yank, ripping me from my final thoughts. He wasn't going to let me die that easily.

"Scream some more for me Dib," something hard was grinding into my lower back. It only took me a second to realize what. "Think about her, I know you are. Think about how when you die she will continue living, for decades and decades." His weapon was deep under the Pak now. I was so very weak that I almost couldn't exert the strength to scream, but I did anyhow.

"Think about her and how when she can't recall your voice, your face, your name." He was twisting the crow bar around on its side, "how you will be as forgotten as I was.' the thought pushed Zim over some sadistic edge. He bit me savagely to keep from screaming himself as we both reached our individual plateaus of pain and pleasure.

At the present Zim was thrown from me. His fragile body seemed to splinter against the opposite wall. I didn't see but heard the sounds of him grunting and cursing.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Zim sounded ridiculous.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tak, "kicking your ass."

My head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, but I collected the gusto to raise it. Sure enough there she was, my darling. She raced to me, "oh no, love." She unclasped the gag. I tried to wet my mouth, I could feel a pin sized hole in the flesh of my tongue, but I didn't' react.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm going to kill him." She freed me, my arms and my legs, before rounding once more on Zim.

My face thudded against the floor and there I left it, until I was able to move my arms and elbows, I steadied myself on them.

Tak had Zim in the air, supporting his entire body with one of her powerful arms. She was strangling the life out of him. His skin was turning an unbecoming shade of yellow and his feet were kicking fruitlessly under him trying to come in contact with some forgiving ground, but Tak would not yield.

"Stop," a whisper.

Zim was bleeding out his eyes, his tongue protruded from the side of his lips in a vulgar display.

"STOP!" My voice broke the sound barrier.

"WHAT!" Tak turned, seemingly madder at me then Zim at the moment.

"D-d-don't kill him. It has to-to…," I snorted blood into my brain, "be me."

Tak tossed him at my feet and handed me her neutralizer, "of course."

I looked up at her too fatigued to explain myself, "no." I hoped my tone would do it all.

And it did.

Tak was very silent, "Okay. GO!" Zim recoiled, hesitated for a moment, then fled hardly giving any of this a second look. "There are some things about you Dib that I will never understand."

That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

* * *

I don't remember much of my long stint in the hospital; well I was comatose for a good two weeks of the month long rehabilitation so that is to be expected. But I did dream and what I dreamed I remembered.

I dreamt of Tak, she was on the beach as I'd seen her in my final thoughts, but here in this evanescent she was sitting on the roots of my tree, gathering the starfish I had hacked to pieces.

_I heard them screaming_, she whispered dreamily. _Just like I heard you._

_When?_

_When you were with Zim. It's how I saved you, I heard you. _

_That's impossible. We were too far away for you to hear me._

_No, Dib my darling. I heard you here. _She moved her hands over her chest. I understood. Sorta.

I looked at the fragmented sea creatures she had amassed, _what are you going to do with them?_

_Nothing, they will heal themselves. _

_No they won't they're dead. I killed them. _

She looked up at me a humoring smile across her beautiful face, _they're starfish silly they will grow new pieces, they're not spiders. _

I laughed, tears rolling down my cheeks, how could I forget the starfish's unique ability to regenerate? To grow anew, and in the face of uncertainty thrive.


	4. Dead Reds' Revenge

"**Wild Cosmia what have you seen?**

**Water were your limbs and the fire was your hair. **

**And then the moonlight caught your eye and you rose through the air…**

**Well if you've seen true light then this is my payer.**

**Will you call me when you get there?**

**And I miss your precious heart…"**

**-Cosmia by Joanna Newsom **

Dead Red's Revenge

It happened at approximately three thirty in the morning on the 31 of October. The incident was seen by few but heard by many. The clamor of it awoke Jils' father as he slept in his bed, almost fifty yards away. He startled, jumping instantly to his feet, through his windows he could see a bright light shinning in the distance. He described it as an orb in the sky that appeared to vibrate with energy. Looking down he was able to catch a glimpse of his daughter clad in red slipping into the wooded fields, as if entranced.

He cried for her, but she seemed not to hear, according to him she barely flinched. Not bothering to wake the rest of the household he raced out of the house and into the woods, screaming his head off the whole time.

He came to an opening in the forest, where directly in front of him a scene played out one that would haunt him for the rest of his life. His daughter stood before a terrifying creature, one that loomed nearly seven feet tall, adorned with massive claws and electrifying crimson eyes. From it's back sprouted wings, twenty feet in width, from this his daughter didn't recoil but instead moved forward to be cocooned in their length.

The creature sank back through the trees seemingly floating on air as it did, until it and its prey had completely dematerialized into the branches. The light in the sky exploded out like a thousand fireworks, strobbing into nothingness, leaving no sign that it had once existed. Jils' father had to shake his head clear to regain composure as he absorbed what he just saw. Jil was gone and he had no idea how it had happened.

I read and reread the reports, shaking with unabashed excitement.

"This Tak," she had been reading the notes over my shoulder. "Sounds like a vampire."

She gave me a sideways frown, "that doesn't seem like it would account for the lights."

"But everything else, the dark menacing figure, the hypnotic eyes, the way his daughter seemed entranced, that's called glamour, ya know."

"Uh-oh Dib you've got that crazy look again."

I smiled a huge jovial kid smiled, "oh please Tak! Please, please let me investigate!" I cupped her two hands in mine.

"But you've already done ghost."

"I did get to meet Ghandi, yes?"

"And Bigfoot..."

"A great guy."

"And werewolves…"

"Really need to bathe more. I've done it all Tak, proved it all. Except vampires."

Tak considered, furrowing her brow, "but every time you go to Earth you fall back into bad habits. You smelled like fags for a month after the last time."

"I promised to stop smoking and I will." I got down on my knees and waited, popping my jaw in anticipation of her answer.

"Well, okay, but! I'm coming with you." like this was suppose to deter me.

I hopped up swooping her into my arms and spinning her, "this is going to be awesome. I should contact the Swollen Eyeballs. I'm sure one of them has already investigated the incident."

"Wait? You're still talking to your little make believe secret society?"

"Yes, well, hey! It's real okay? I guess I have. Our leader Ladi Yeti has been M.I.A for awhile. Why you jealous or something," I playfully went to kiss her, she twitched away from me.

"I'm still not use to that thing."

"Oh, this thing," I stuck my tongue out at her, showing off my piercing. "I had to do something to fill the hole Zim left. Besides baby you love this thing. It gets you where you need to be every time and harder then the last time."

She blushed, yeah that's what I thought.

Penetrating the Earths atmosphere was like breathing deeply after being submerged in cold water. I hadn't been here in what seemed like forever and despite how much I used to hate it here, I had actually began to miss it. I pressed my face against the glass the way a kid would when peering into a pets store window, and stared as it all unfurled beneath me. It was so heartbreakingly beautiful and soothing. We wouldn't be landing anywhere near my hometown and for that I was thankful. The last person I wanted to see, my sister, would more then likely still be living there. Yes, the power to come and go as you please completely under the radar of those you choose to keep distant is an awesome thing indeed.

We landed in Washington D.C. precisely on schedule and were greeted quietly. It wasn't difficult to get through the Earths security checks into the President's office. The government knew about us the Irken Armada and me the Tallest. In fact, and this shouldn't surprise you, we had lived in relative peace with one another for hundreds of years, swapping technology, bartering for weapons, and according to ancient text, helping them evolve. This peace was maintained by the fact that we all ignored each others existences save for in times like these. Now they wanted us here, the man who had single handedly solved many of Earths biggest mysteries, and his powerful alien lover. Who better to enlist to find The President Mans' daughter. Did I mention Jil was President Mans daughter? If we could find her, the unspoken peace treaty between Earth and Irk, and all who we were in alliance with, would finally be official. Their part of the bargain was to allow us to make our presence known, to give us credit were it was due and to never make those terrible Alien vs. Predator movies every again as they are a gross misinterpretation of alien life.

We swapped familiarities, as I shook President Mans hand, "so what are we looking at here?"

They led us to the sight of the abduction. Just as the reports had said, it was a grassy field behind the President mans summer home, thick with leaves and foliage. The trees crisscrossed densely above us, "Tak," I took her hand, "isn't this beautiful? I wish I could have shown you more of my home before we left."

"Yes, Dib it's quaint…"

Yards into the forest we finally found ourselves enveloped in light, "here right here! You see here where the grass is bent. That's were I saw the lights overhead."

I dropped to my knees, opening up a briefcase filled with my best paranormal instruments, "If you'll excuse me I'll need to take a few samples." I was scavenging around on the ground, crawling mostly, following the exact trail the perpetrator had.

"Oh, yes whatever you need to do Mr. uh Dib?"

"That's right," I found boot prints. Jil wasn't wearing any shoes when she was kidnapped, "Tak?"

She hustled to my side, "yes?"

"Look," I pointed, "vampire tracks."

Tak analyzed them, "put your foot in it."

I did, a bit confused as to what she was getting at. The prints were a perfect match save for the fact that the prints were a few inches larger then mine.

"What does it mean?"

"It means Dib darling that your vampire was wearing standard issue Irken Invader Elite boots."

I gasped, "Do you mean there are Irken Vampires?" My voice squeaked excitedly.

Tak slapped her forehead, "no Dib it means an Irken took President Mans' daughter."

I gave Tak an open mouthed terror-stricken look while she gave me a told-you-vampires-didn't-exist look, "make something up for the press and make it good. Convincing! Not one of your crack pot theories."

"Ouch. Tak please are any of my theories crack pot?"

Just then stout little President Man waddle over, "so what do you think it was? That thing that took my little girl?"

"A Vampire."

The newspaper reporters started chattering into their microphones submitting my every word to the printing press instantaneously. VAMPIRES EXIST! WHETHER THEY ARE FAGGOTY EDWARDS OR SMOLDERING BILLS HAS YET TO BE REVEALED!

"Where do you believe the vampire is hiding?" a transmitter was shoved in my face. Shit I hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Space. Yes we're talking about space vampires."

"Why would a vampire take the presidents daughter to space?"

"Isn't it obvious? There's no sun out there."

"Ah, yes."

"Genius."

"What do you believe the vampire plans to do?"

"Hold Jil hostage until President man…" they'll never buy it, "extinguishes the sun."

An all around uproar from a disbelieving paparazzi.

"That's stupid!" Voiced my ever supportive lover.

"But why would they want the sun extinguished now, if they've lived with it for so long?"

"Because, uh…because it's a giant incubator."

"Oh bugger." Tak again.

"…for Godzilla!"

Every reporter began speaking at a mad pace into their microphones, eager to be the first ones with this exciting scoop.

"That's right Godzilla is the vampires arch enemy! You heard it here first!"

"What about the wings?" President Man had me there, or did he.

I looked to Tak who warned me to discontinue with a long drawn out shake of her head.

"Moth vampires. Hybrids." I smiled for the blazing camera lights, posing a few times to make the audience crazy.

"Mother fucker!"

"Excuse me and my lovely co-ruler for a minute please." I took Tak roughly by the elbow, "what are you trying to do?"

"We really need to get the hell out of here. Before this story gets anymore out of hand."

"Where are we going?" the paparazzi cameras were ablaze behind us.

Tak was leading us on a b-line to the Massive, "to space, if it was an Irken who took her then the ship used would most certainly have left an identifiable trail. We'll be able to track them using the Massives' computer."

"Really?" The ships doors closed around us sealing us off from the crowds.

"Save us!" President man was screaming, "and save her!"

* * *

In the end Tak and I decided not to use the Massive, too conspicuous. Instead we opted for a smaller vessel one big enough for the both of us, but small enough to travel the galaxies unnoticed.

"So that's the signal huh? Strange but effective."

"It was originally enacted by the Tallest that came before us, to track wayward ships. Kind of as a guarantee that everyone fought. It left no room for traitors or abandoners."

"The original Tallest, you mean Red and Purple?"

She eyed balled me suspiciously. Her chest rising and falling in uneven heavy intervals, "how did you know Reds' name?"

"I-I don't know. Am I not suppose to?" The inquiry was cut short, by a loud beeping.

"Rogue Irken vehicle detected, location planet Delhporuia Seven."

"Ha, we found it!" I kissed Tak, "now what are we up against?"

"Well, no one we know. Our sensors would have detected someone leaving the ship. But I do have a theory if you care to hear it."

"I do."

"When I came back to the Massive after the incident," that was our euphemism for the terrible time we shared three years ago. "Well I only ever found one Tallest. He said his lover was dead and that he didn't want to live anymore so I snuffed him out, right? Never gave a second thought to R- the other one."

"Red," the name rolled off my lips in a familiarly seductive way. It drew me into a calm lull and for a whole minute I drifted off.

"Dib?" Tak placed a hand on my shoulder, "Dib?" this time she shook me.

"Huh? I'm sorry I completely zoned out. What were you saying?"

"Never mind," she turned towards the screens. "we'll be entering the atmosphere in less then thirty minutes."

I smirked at her, raising an eyebrow, "I think that gives us just enough time."

* * *

By the time we reached the planet I was sweating bullets. I hadn't expected the atmosphere to be so hostile and the weather so steaming hot to the point of smothering humidity. If I had anticipated that I would never have fooled around in that poorly ventilated craft. As we changed in preparation of the desert climate, I couldn't' help but think that this was the last place you would find an Irken in. They weren't much for this sort of discomfort. Actually before this moment I had been convinced that they would die of heat stroke if exposed to any Fahrenheit above 55. So in order to best protect ourselves we wore the best garb for the job, long black hooded coats, long pants, utility belts my messenger bag, elbow length gloves, knee high leather boots, scarves, and biohazard mouth masks, all form fitting. I had to admit I felt like a badass. Just in case the natives didn't appreciate the likes of Irkens, Tak also switched to her disguise.

The air was barely breathable through all the sand and dust. I felt my nasal cavity fill with quartz and nearly choked on my own inspiration. I activated the breathing apparatus in my mask and things got slightly better for my lungs.

"This blows," Tak always knew just what I was thinking.

"Oh, I know right?" I stared around at the city in front of us. "Though you have to admit this place does look promising."

The city brought to mind the cities of Arabia or India, the majesty and romanticism of their streets and people. What was obviously a bazaar was bustling in front of us. Every frantic foot, racing back and forth between various sold good, kicked up a surged of dust and dirt, furthering the pollution of the muggy air. The buildings though made of bland rock and clay rivaled the skyscrapers of Earth in their size. The people, who were packed closer then the lines of Foodcortia, smelled like dog breath, and were even uglier in appearance then aroma. Bug-eyed, big nosed, several headed, multi-legged, and purple skinned, I was quickly beginning to realize that I was the only human in a vast array of heinous aliens.

"Tak, I don't know how I feel about this," I accidently bumped against a native and received a rather nasty look in return.

"I've never seen a place quite like this. Only in Foodcortia have I seen so many co-existing races. What kind of marketplace is this?"

I took a look around at the goods. They all appeared to be illegal, "a black one?"

"You're right. It's fair from Earth," Tak stared at me disbelievingly. "Opiates, prescription pills, cannabis… This is the last thing I expected."

"It would explain why there are so many aliens. Excuse me sir," I got the attention of a local vender, one that looked some what human. "Have you seen this girl?" I flashed a copy of Jil's Freshman picture. In it she looked exactly as she did now with bright blue eyes and short red hair.

The man examined the picture with a curious eye, "no, l'ever seen l'er." His accent was thick and his words nearly incoherent. "You make l'elivery?"

"No, why would I?"

"You Earthain, yes? All Earthains bring l'roduct l'ere."

I looked down at his product and amongst the cocaine and meth, I noticed a very old and soiled, but full, pack of Marlboro cigarettes, "you mean a human's been smuggling all this to your planet? Are you sure it's not this one," I pointed at the picture once more.

"L'ever seen l'er face, just know j'es uman."

I peeked over my shoulder, Tak was down a few booths talking to its female proprietor. I slowly and quietly as I could bent down to ask a much more pressing question, "how much for the cigarettes?"

"You l'ave American?"

"Irken."

"IRKEN? Your kind not welcome!" He activated an alarm and within seconds I was surrounded by armed guards.

"No! NO! NO! You don't understand I've been sent here from Earth on official business."

"DEA! DEA!" A large crowd was gathering. What the fuck had I done?

Tak navigated her way through the masses drawing a weapon and pointing it at the guards who had wrestled me to the dirt, "let him alone." A click at Tak's ear made it clear that we were surrounded, sloppy move baby. Sloppy.

She raised her hands dropping the laser. Her knees hit the ground next to mine.

"Ce'lt bolierdat! To her!" The whole crowd started cheering.

"What the hell did you do?" Tak asked.

"I don't know," I honestly replied. "I said Irken and they all went crazy."

"Oh, why would you go and do a thing like that? We're disliked by almost everyone."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright you didn't know."

They cuffed us, "get up Irken Imperialist scum," then led us through the city in shackles, "and take off your disguises."

* * *

They led us on foot for what seemed like miles until they passed us into the hands of darkly clothed horsemen, who took us deep into the desert. Eventually we reached mountains, there in the deep fissures and canyon valleys we arrived at a grand palace. The place was huge, orange, and carved from a mountain side. It reminded me greatly of the city of Petra. Its towering height was disorienting to look at and I felt an old familiar sense of vertigo grip me. The horses skidded to a stop, causing a thick plume of red dust to pollute the still canyon air. They raised their feet before settling, nearly bucking me from my seat. Tak wasn't so lucky and rolled off the saddle, crashing to the ground, cussing the whole time. The commotion brought an army of guards out from the castle gates. They went for Tak dragging her into the entrance.

"NO!" I jumped off the horse; there was no way we were going to be separated. "Tak!"

"Gebalt d'estar. Take this one with you," the horseman threw me face first into the dirt. Another large brute grabbed me by the hair and lugged me into the palace.

From my viewpoint I was able to get an excellent look at the floor. Intricate would have been an understatement. For being carved from stone nothing about its architecture or detail was crude. Everything was finely polished, for example the ground upon which I was sliding, shone so well I was able to see my reflection in its complex mosaic.

"Neat."

Before I knew it I was being positioned onto a couch.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I screamed at them, "I know my rights! I'm THE TALLEST!"

They only laughed. Then without speaking a word the guards simply left. Slamming the doors behind them.

"Okay, Tak. They're gone. Now's our chance to escape, but how?" I looked around. The room had no windows, but three doors. I ran back and forth to each door jiggling the handles a few times, "they're locked."

"No shit Sherlock."

"There has to be a way!" On either side of the couch Tak was calmly lounging on were two candelabras that were providing the only light in the room. They were wrought iron and strong enough to withstand lots of pressure. This gave me an idea. Sitting I slipped my hands under my ass so they were facing forward. Then I overturned one of the stands and wedged it into the slit of the doorframe, "help me!"

Tak exhaled, "trying to escape is only going to exacerbate things. Why don't we just wait and reason with these people?"

"They aren't REASONABLE," I screamed in between heaves. "I mean why do they hate us, just because we're Irkens? Just because at one point we had half the universe enslaved?"

Tak's face squished thoughtfully, "yes, seems reasonable to me."

"Well," the candelabra slipped through my fingers clanking loudly to the floor, "we've changed."

"Yeah, now we have nearly 75% of the universe enslaved."

"Well only the known universe. Okay I see your point."

Tak gave me a curt little nod of her head.

I retrieved the stand, "Okay so if they're detaining all Irkens that means our kidnapper must be here somewhere. Same with Jil."

"Now you're cooking with gas."

"We have to think rationally. If they were going to kill us they would have already done so. We need to wait this one out and eventually I'm sure they'll take us to where the others are."

Tak smiled in approval, "I love when you stop to think things through, no matter how infrequently it happens."

I stared at her.

A noise at the door made both of us jump. I raised my makeshift weapon.

"Drop it!" Tak hissed.

I couldn't. I lowered it but refused to surrender it altogether. The bones of my knuckles threatened to burst through my skin I was holding it so tightly, "I won't let them hurt you."

"And just what do you think you're going to do with that?"

At the sound of his voice Tak became instantly alert, springing from the couch, "no…"

"What's wrong… Tak?" I didn't take my eyes from his silhouette.

"It can't be…"

"Tak who? Who is it?"

The tension was palpable, heavy on my chest when something shattered it. The clomping of boots startled me. I could feel my eyes dilate, my flight or fight response activate, Tak and I made our split second decision, raising the rod even higher. But the sound didn't stop. Obviously undeterred, whatever it was continued its trek into the light, slowly, meticulously. Tak began to growl deep in the back of her throat to ease out the anxiety, but when she inhaled, I could tell, something flowed through her, through me.

Arousal of the highest degree, pure and malignant, spread like cyanide penetrating every membrane, and activating my parasympathetic nervous system, constricting my vessels. It took all the strength I possessed not to drop to my knees and pleasure myself. Tak seemed dumbstruck by it.

Then he unfolded into the circle of light and my jaw dropped.

"Red, but I killed you?"

"Ah, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that." Yes, this was definitely Red. His eyes were unmistakable, his booming voice even more so. The only differences in his appearance were that he was skinny. Yes, muscular even and tall, really tall. Also his attire was entirely different, and instead of the Tallest uniform which made him float eerily, he was dressed now like a high tech desperado.

"But how? It was point blank in the chest?"

"All armor kid. You really didn't think I'd let myself get fat, did ya?" He snatched my weapon and wound it through the chains of my handcuffs. He speared one end into the ground and in the blink of an eye I was locked in place.

"H-HEY!" I tugged a few times, but I was stuck really well.

Red almost, one could say, flounced over to Tak, "hello gorgeous." He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" The initial feeling had passed and now all I wanted to do was rip him in half. I was fighting so hard for freedom my shoulders felt like they would dislocate from their sockets.

"You look ravishing. Now I must say shame on you for killing my lover and I do except you to compensate for my many nights of loneliness in some way…" Red was quickly swooping my lover away like a hungry hawk, his clawed arm locked about her waist.

Tak wriggled away from him, "don't you dare touch me. Mark me Red, just because you are incapable of controlling your mating urges, doesn't mean I am."

"Hmmm… so I'm not a suitable mate for you? But he is?" He gestured to me in a dismissing manner that made me insane.

"He is the tallest."

"Technically," Red bent to Taks antennae, "so am I."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I deployed my spider legs using them to dislodge my iron anchor. I rolled to the ground and then without hesitation chased after the scoundrel prepared to bash his head in.

Red didn't even have the decency to look at me. He just halted my swing in mid air then snapped the iron rod like a twig. He batted his half at my knees. I anticipating this move, jumped over it. He intercepted the recoil and knocked me back to the ground, hard. The tile underneath me splintered. The blow knocked the wind out of me and as it shot from my body I could taste blood in it.

Tak moved to help me, but Red stop her, "you know Tak, when I first saw this kid; I thought what could have possibly attracted you to him. He's so sickly and that head…"

"It is a little big," Tak confessed.

"NO IT'S NOT!" I was twisting on the ground like a dying worm. GODDAMN HIM!

"But now I see it. He's really spunky. Like a little PCP addicted tree frog."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" I was on all fours, "leave her alone or I'll kill you… again!"

"Yes, cause that worked so well for you last time," his smirk was infuriating.

Tak pushed Red a few feet back to stare him down, "so it's you. You took Jil!"

"Bingo, yatzee. Why what do you care?"

"It happens to be a matter of diplomacy. Do you realize she's President Mans' daughter?"

"Yes, of course. Do you think I'm stupid like your friend here?"

"I hate you."

"So have you chosen her as a mate?"

Red chortled, "Please dove. Why would you want one of these following you around everywhere? How about you ditch this guy and have my babies what do you say?"

"I HATE YOU!" I charged.

Red, who had taken hold of Tak's shoulders, let them go, "well, that's too bad because I'm growing kind of found of you." Quick as lightening, so quick it made my head spin, he snagged my cuffs and without breaking a sweat broke them. In an instant I was free.

I was so taken aback that the only thing I could think to say was, "I'm a little confused by your tactics."

"I told you I like ya, kid. I mean you're so feisty," he addressed Tak. "So what do you say we all catch some breakfast? Jil will be home in a couple of days, you can all meet her."

"What! No! You have a ton of explaining to do and now!"

"Soon kid soon. Join me for breakfast and I'll tell you everything. Sound fair? Until next time beautiful," using an old trick of mine Red swooped Tak off her feet and right in front of me kissed her full on the mouth.

"You SON OF A BITCH!"

"What jealous, kid?" He dropped Tak replacing her body with mine.

"OH, MY NO-"

I had never kissed a guy and frankly had never planned on it either. He was so forceful with his tongue. I tried to wrestle out of his arms but they were firm around my waist. I tried to get him with a left hook but he stopped my fist, interlocking his fingers with mine. In the end, he's the one who finally removed himself, "a tongue ring huh?" A predatory look darkened his features, "You must give great dome."

"Dome what's that?" I looked to Tak for clarification.

Grabbing a phantom cock and pretending to suck it vigorously, she showed me exactly what it meant.

"Oh that's gross."

Finally something smacked him across the back of the head and he released me. I had meant to catch myself, but my knees gave out and I tumbled out of his arms. I sprung off my back but, I could barely stand, I was shaking, was this? No, there was no way I was turned on.

Tak was holding one end of the broken candelabra over her shoulder like a spear, man she's fast, "fuck off."

Red didn't budge.

"WE need to get the FUCK out of here," I whispered to her.

"I agree."

Red interrupted our discussion, "and exactly how do you plan on doing that? Teleporting through the walls?" He laughed at his own joke, how lame. "I suggest you do as I say if you want the Presidents daughter back." He chucked us a set of keys, "you're rooms are through that door the dinning hall is directly behind me. See ya in a few, you'll get the memo."

* * *

Back in the room I threw off my jacket, only after slamming the door in a fit of rage.

"Goddamn it," I kicked the wall a good few times making the portraits hanging there rattle violently, even the chandelier above my head started swinging. Nothing helped, my whole body ached, it must have been the after effects of that blow Red had given me earlier. I would definitely be feeling even worse in the morning.

I flopped onto the bed screaming into he pillows. I flipped over and the cushions all but swallowed me whole. There in their comfort and privacy I tried to absorb the events of the day. Everything had happened so fast, Red, Jil, and I hadn't expected any of it. The day had been in my eyes one big cheap shot, for me and Tak. "Especially the Red part."

And that kiss what had he been thinking, doing that to us? To me? "Worse yet," I confessed aloud, "why was I so turned on by it?"

I sat up for a second to throw of my shirt, my Pak made a soft plopping sound as it contacted with the comforter. "Could it have something to do with the mating year? And this Pak does it make me experience it to?"

During my monologue I had unconsciously undone my belt and pants button. I slipped my hand into the loosened fabric and thoughtfully played with myself.

It wasn't necessarily masturbation. It was just something I did when I was anxious, I had too many rituals, I was so sick of being tense, obsessed, stressed that finally getting sick of it all had developed weird ways of dealing. It had no connection whatsoever to Red, I swear.

It was cold in the room the air stagnant and rigid frozen. My breath started to shoot from me like I was a teapot at its capacity, and really that's exactly what I was. It was starting to get so hot in that room I could barely stand lying in the comforter.

As my body heat rose I properly began to fantasize. I thought about Tak, I always have and always will. The way she bites her lip as she smiles at me. Her eyes, pretty broken things, dandelions blown apart by children wishes.

My pace quickened, my recollections literally driving me to the brink. Her drug resurfaced a savage journey into flashback, hitting my bloodstream faster then I could hit a peak or a plateau. I fingered one of the metal sockets of my arm to keep my torture suspended. To keep myself grounded. She was so sexy, how had I gotten her to fall in love with me? The feeling's too much sometimes and if I linger on it my chest threatens to splinter like Solar Plexiglas.

But Red, why had he given me the same feeling?

I started groaning, pretty loudly too. Not giving a rat's ass as to who might hear me as my seed launched out of me like a rocket. I let it come this time spilling lazily into the dip of my stomach. I pulled my hand away when I was finished. It was covered in jizz and so where my pants. I really hadn't thought that one through. Still panting in a low soft way, I went to the sink to wash myself off and for some dumb reason couldn't get the thing to work.

"Need some help with that?"

It scared me so badly that I jolted right into the medicine cabinet above my head. The whole thing nearly bounced off the wall, "ow." I turned around and there he was. "AH!" I fell back into the tub, taking the curtain with me.

"You okay?" Red, I could tell was trying not to laugh.

I fought my way out of the curtain, "what are you doing in here?" I pointed at him accusingly.

"I just thought I'd come by and apologize for my behavior earlier. I think we got off on the wrong foot," a wolfish grin on his face made it hard for me to believe anything he said. "What is that?" His antennas shot up.

"What?" The hand I had pointed at him just so happened to be the one covered in semen. "Oh that's… uh…lotion…. yup," I started rubbing it in, "toilet children scented, *Gag* lotion," I shivered then forced a smile.

Red laughed, "You really are crazy. Here," he extended a hand helping me out of the tub. "This is how you turn the water on, you hit this button down here, wait a few minutes for it to start working and then," he twisted the handles and water began to flow, "viola. Easy, no?"

I was too stunned to say anything, but that didn't deter him from continuing on a one sided conversation.

"I really do hope you except my apology I really want us to get along."

I just watched him circle my bed and pull the covers back, "I mean all that stuff with Tak it was nothing. She's obviously yours. I mean holy mother the love between you to, it's something." He had planted himself on my sheets. "So what do you say kid, let's let bygones be just that. I mean I forgave you for shooting me, it's the least you can do to repay the favor." His smile was pleasant enough.

"If I call it even will you leave?" I had my arms crossed against my bare chest. It wasn't much protection but it was better than nothing.

"OH, I guess, I mean, I thought we could chill here. Eat some snacks and watch the entire first series of Mysterious Mysteries of strange Mystery. I mean I just had it shipped and…"

"Okay I forgive you." I dove into the bed.

* * *

Red summoned a TV from the floor and we sat in relative peaceful conversation eating and laughing. That is, until the third episode when I realized I'd been duped.

"OH MAN! This episode! I remember…. HEY!"

Red who had inexplicably gotten his arm around my shoulders in the last few hours said, "What? I thought you liked this episode?"

I jumped from the bed, "you tricked me," I grabbed a pillow offensively. "Get OUT!" I chucked the pillow at him. It hit him square in the face but he remained expressionless.

"Hmmm… you…" He crawled towards me, smiling like a cat watching a canary bleed. His antennas were slick to his skull the way Taks would get when she was aroused.

My knees started quaking and my heart forced its way into my skull.

"You always played so hard to get," in one fluid motion he had lunged from the bed onto me.

His aim was superb. His crotch was directly in mine and solid steel.

"What do you mean always?" I was hysterical and trying to crawl out from under him. "I JUST MET YOU!"

"Yeah you're right… strange… no matter. I already want you so bad it's killing me," the light almost breathy kisses he gave my neck made my eyes flutter shut, and my body relax. This was something he'd done before, something he knew I loved, how could he know?

His body was so warm in contrast to Taks' that I found myself sweating. And he smelled like rain soaked asphalt.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to; I'll make sure you're ready…" He kissed me.

I bit his lip. Hard.

In the instant I regained my rational thoughts I kicked him from me. He didn't pursue me, he didn't retaliate, he just let me roll away.

Red palmed his lip catching a few rivulets of the fresh black blood. He punched the floor next to him, the outburst seemed familiar. It stirred something inside me. All was quiet.

He stood up swaying a bit as he did, "I'm sorry…. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"GET OUT!"

"Yes, I think that's best," his boots brushed past me.

I couldn't help myself, "wait." and before I could consider the repercussions I spoke. And the words shot out like embers from the center of my flaming abdomen where a fire had just been rekindled. It spiraled in my stomach and then torched up my throat, the words so impassioned that they set the room on fire. Literally smoking in the cold night air, "I can't forgive you, for leaving me, when I loved you so much."

Red stopped stiffened, then very slowly turned around. Every hair on my body was standing straight out, catching a separate presence, opening myself to its control. Who was in me now, this wasn't my voice, or my words. Memories I'd never experienced rushed through me, moved me. I wanted to tear my skin off; it was so tight around the both of us, too small and constricting to fit so much emotion.

"Who are you?"

I stood up advancing on Red, "you don't remember me? You forgot already?" I reached my hand out well something else did. My arm had been hollowed and then a phantom had slipped it on like a glove. I could feel it against my veins cold and twisting, trying to make room against my muscles for its intrusion. Manipulating it, bringing it to Reds face, he traced his jaw line.

Red grabbed my hand, "what are you doing kid?"

"Doing what I should have a long time ago. Before I died," my voice had raised a few octaves and dropped all its raspy qualities. I was someone else now and Red saw that in my eyes.

"Purple."

"And the light turns on," He full mouthed kissed Red on the lips that illegitimate son of a female dog. Red struggled to push him away, but we wouldn't budge. Instead we shoved him onto a dresser were, using my legs to straddle him, Purple secured him in place.

"Stop it… s-stop it Purple, not the kid…"

"You don't think he can handle it?"

"Nope," with that Red, who had procured a copy of Breaking Dawn during the assault, slapped us upside the head with it effectively knocking the consciousness clean out of me.

"Man that book can kill anyone's boner, am I right?" Those were the last words I heard him say as I left the white and entered the black.

* * *

**I mean am I right? Yay for more random humor! It shows I'm trying right? And to all twilight fans I might have offended, I'm**** not sorry. **

**I really REALLY liked writing Red; he's so sleazy and confident. Something about that in men is too attractive, almost lethal. **

**Here is where I will say I own nothing; actually I have a few nifty things. Okay I digress… I own nothing of invader Zim. Seriously do you think I'd be writing this smut if I did? Hell no! I'd be in a dive bar in Vegas taking fat rails of coke off a stripper's ass, duh. **


	5. Wish You Were Here

**"All these accident that happen**

**follow the dots…**

**coincidence makes sense only with you.**

**You don't have to speak I feel…**

**emotional… landscapes.**

**They puzzle me, the riddle gets solved**

**and you push me up to this state of**

**emergency, it's where I want to be."**

**-Joga by Bjork**

**Wish You Were Here**

**Reds' POV**

Even to think about it brings the infinite sadness back and the overwhelming realization that I've killed more directly then if I had eaten him from the inside out. My heart starts to beat faster than moth's wings and I find myself choking on dust particles, regurgitating words like never mind and another time. These feelings of bitter hopelessness, they make my skin crawl, my ribs float apart, and my blood run acidic, bubbling over the marrow from my bones. In these instances I hold my head between my knees and try not to loose consciousness, as I feel the blood rush to the scars making them pulse. I become an exposed nerve overwrought with pain. I sing against the back of my knees like I used to sing to him as if his ears were there, like a cricket. I can't sing anymore, blink anymore, not without thinking about the last time I heard his voice.

These moments, they are my own. They are the very breakable foundation of my being. And not in a million years would I share them with anyone.

Here is to the last nobody I share my story with.

On Irk everyone is born with a purpose. There are no mistakes or excess waste. There are no existentialist or philosophical journeys into the meaning of life or questions in the happenings of cosmology. We are suited up from birth and trained in the ways of whatever profession the Hive mind happened to pick for us, according to demand, according to deaths, and in this trade we serve our very trying lives in, until we ourselves are recycled.

For hundreds of years I never diverted from my path. I was an ideal solider a demigod among my peers, elite, efficient, a machine that trained relentlessly, year in and year out. My focus was legendary. While my fellow soldiers chased tail in every colony, I spent mating years studying war strategies and the foodening, forging weapons. Perhaps, now in retrospect, I can blame some of my disinterest in on my sexuality, but not the whole of it. I was the strongest and the best equipped for the title of tallest well before my first appearance in battle. After that there was simply no denying what I'd known all along, one day I would lead the Irken armada and nothing in a million years was going to change that.

Until I met Purple. The moment I saw him I knew he'd destroy my future. He was a cook, funny to think of it now. But that's what he was and to him that was more than an agreeable position to spend the rest of your life then as the Tallest. His kind would follow my kind, feeding us on the battlefront, making sure we were well with nutrients before engaging in anything grueling.

The first time alone with him was strictly business. I, as was routine for me, trained until I was about to drop from hunger. I dragged my overly used and exhausted body to the food ship. It was so late in the night that everyone else had taken their breaks and gone home. It was only me and him on the ship now, and at the time nothing about this seemed serendipitous

"You're here late," he was resting his head on his upturned palms and if I could have one way to remember him only it would be like this. His elbows on the counter, his shirt off, one foot on the floor, the other propped against his knee, leaning precariously about to be tipped by the slightest directional change of that beautiful smirk. I think that is when I realized I wanted him.

I couldn't speak, I forced sounds unintelligible, "well, ya know… I prefer to train, alone."

"So I noticed," his smiled never faded. "I like to watch you all out there. It's really something."

"Mmyea…"

"I like to watch that, and the sunset," there was a sunset here? He put his foot down and moved towards the kitchen. "So what would you like?"

"Whatever's easy," my stomach was screaming. I wanted food and then I wanted to leave both as quickly as possible.

"Okay," his hands were thin and fluid. His frame was much smaller than mine, but that was to be expected. No Irken in seven providences had muscle mass that could match mine. But he was tall, yes almost my exact height.

"Here, easy enough for you?" He brought the plate right out to me, our hands touch, our eyes stuck, scattering my composure the way a gunshot scatters birds from a tree. You know the usual.

I shoved the food in my mouth giving me an excuse to not talk. When I realized how good it was I began shoving it in for an entirely different reason.

He laughed, "hungry?" The question was facetious, but I answered anyway.

"Ravenous is closer to the truth."

"In that case I'll make some more." I was done before him.

"So," he asked as nonchalantly as if he were discussing "what does it feel like to kill someone?"

I squinted my eyes, but remained stoic, "it feels like nothing."

"How can it feel like nothing? It must make you feel something? Don't you like it?"

"Don't you like cooking?"

"Yes, it's peaceful. I like making things. But it doesn't really make me feel anything either."

"What are you getting at?"

"I don't know, I just like it, I don't…" he was at a lost for words and sometimes that's more frustrating then having too much to say and little time to say it in. "I figured you must more then enjoy what you do. I was hoping…"

I considered what he was saying drinking slowly out of my cup; I too had nothing to say. I was confused and angered. I snapped.

"I more then enjoy what I do. It's what I was bred for. Perhaps a cook like you simply can't feel that sort of passion for anything."

Purple was less then offended, actually he laughed, "ya know, you may be right. Would you like to know what makes me feel?"

What a ridiculous question. Of course I did! I wanted to know when he smiled what was making him do so. I wanted to know when he was sad what to say to make him smile again. I wanted to know precisely, and though the word was unknown to us at the time, what he loved.

I had to leave, now.

I stood up, hardly looking at him, but giving him enough respect to say, "Thank you." and with that I made my exit.

The next few days I trained harder, longer, and still I felt nothing. I spent hours tracing clouds in the sky rather then studying the edge of a sword. I felt the bounce of grass under my feet, so different from concrete. I smelt flowers and raindrops, and all things led back to him and eventually, inevitably I found myself gravitating towards him and that feeling of something he gave me. On a cold dark night I returned to him, but only after hours of searching for reason. Reason why it was so that until I had met him I had never felt anything. I had just done them and in such a systematic way that after awhile I didn't even think anymore. He made me wonder at the world and before too long everything confused me. Everything was a probability an uncertainty. Except for that one night I returned to him and to reason.

I sat down at a table, he was too busy fiddling around to notice me, so I said, "hello."

"Oh, you're actually talking again. How long has it been?" He was still fiddling.

"A few months."

"Yeah, that's about right. What happened?" He started to make me a plate of whatever I'd had last time.

"Nothing, I've just had a lot on my mind," I wasn't lying. "Don't," I halted his food preparation. "I didn't come here for that."

"Oh?" He dropped the plates, "then what did you come for?" He had a smug I-knew-it-wasn't-that-simple look on his face.

"I want you…" I wasn't use to being at a lose for words, "to tell me what you like."

He laughed, and it startled me, frustrated me. I wasn't use to being laughed at.

"I offer to tell you, you walk out and don't talk to me for months. And now you expect me to just tell you? Just like that?"

I huffed, furrowed my brow, stood up to leave, "Fine forget it."

"NO! I'm just teasing you, really. Please sit down." He dropped to his knees and pulled something from beneath the counter. "This is one of the things that makes me… uh, happy." He handed me a glass box with a giant winged bug in its' center.

I looked down at it, bewilderment clearly on my face. Purple must have noticed, because he explained, "this is a Cosmia moth. It came on one of the cargo ships from a planet whose name, apparently they do not speak.'"

I looked at the insect, its red stripped wings dashed with white spots, the cold dead eye at its center. What was inspiring about this? I couldn't imagine.

But then he started talking about it. Its' migratory patterns its' mating season, and soon enough I found that I was in love with them too. Or maybe it was just his passion in the subject. It was true that I had never felt anything quite like that. Nothing had ever made my speech as feverish as his was now. The way his breath caught and the way his eyes lit up was so mesmerizing. In the entire three minute triad about the moth I barely looked at the thing itself, just him.

"Don't you think?" Oh no now he was asking what I thought? I barely remembered anything he had said. I only knew the look of the lines in his face. I answered with the first thing I could think of,

"Yes, it's beautiful."

He laughed, "That's not what I asked but okay."

I willed myself not to blush, that would have only added insult to injury.

His gaze was unfaltering, I think he wanted to watch me blush or waver from my stone faced façade, it wasn't going to happen.

There was a long moment that passed were we just stared at one another. Him smiling, me grimacing, his eyes lighthearted and innocent, mine could have dropped a lesser man to the floor with fear. After awhile I began growling and even gritting my teeth, why did he stare so incessantly? I think it was then Purple realized that he had made some sort of slight against me. He only made a face, just to break the awkward veil around us, and I laughed. And then I laughed some more until my chest hurt. The face hadn't been that funny, but the situation was hilarious. The way he had just been looking at me and me being so angry about it. How could I have even been temporarily mad at someone like him? To infuriate me was the last thing he had intended, this I was now certain of.

He laughed now too, confirming that the weird moment was officially over for the both of us. He had forgiven me, and I him.

"You have a great laugh," I wheezed.

"And you," he said, "aren't as mean and unfeeling as you make yourself out to be. I bet there's something out there that makes you really happy. Tell me." He leaned over to me and now our faces were mere inches away. I couldn't answer him.

I looked down at the moth again. I finally resolved to tell him everything about my life. The hurt, the good, the moments I felt dead, and how finally he'd pulled the nails from my wrist and made me free. How I was born three hundred years ago, but only until I met him had I started breathing. I kept this to myself for another year longer, slowly cultivating more love for him, until the day I resolved to stop staring down at my feet and say that he was my something. And when I looked up from the stilled wings of the Cosmia moth he was there waiting for me, surprising me with a kiss.

There was no moment of hesitation. I pushed him to the floor, scrambling onto his body. I had no idea what I was doing, I simply moved on instinct until it became too hot for clothes, then I did what next seemed sensible and began to undress him. I kissed every part of him, neck, chest working his shirt off as I did until I couldn't wait any longer and tore the fabric off. Purple was fumbling to speed the process up, yanking on my coat and pants, unable to decide which part of me he wanted first. We were both naked in a few minutes time and he couldn't stop his eyes from flickering up and over the many scars of my body. I wanted him to stop, it was embarrassing.

"Where did you get these?" He touched one and I recoiled. They were old, but equally as deep.

"A P.O.W. camp," I said shortly hoping to end the conversation. I took his hand and brought it to my lips away from the pain.

As I had come to quickly learn Purple wasn't so good at taking a hint. He continued returning his other hand, "was it awful?"

This time his claw against me felt good. The burn of wanting and that pain mixed spectacularly. I exhaled. As a solider I was told never to show fear or signs of pain, but pleasure? I had never been told what to do with it. If I showed him that much weakness, would he use it against me? No, I decided, Purple was not my enemy.

"Yes," I spoke through moans, "it was awful."

He ceased finally and spread back onto the floor. For now he would be subservient to me, trust me enough to take him.

I wish I could redo the first time. I was so eager to stop the burning that almost excruciating sickness that I hardly thought about Purple. I shoved and maneuvered until I was entirely in him, spearing him in place like that bug in its glass. I knew he was being stretched far beyond his limits, but the inviolable risk only made the situation more sensational. I didn't acknowledge the potential damage until Purple voiced in staccato.

"Please, Red, move… pull out…something!"

I had his hips hoisted up to where I was kneeling, in this position he had nothing to grab onto, nothing to comfort him. I moved, taking one leg to my shoulder and cupping his thigh so that our faces could meet. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek and jaw. Placing light, airy unsure pecks that made me want to love him harder.

I waited forever; "are you okay?"

"Just move…" his arms and stomach were trembling against me, to say his complete submission to me was uninspiring, would have been a falsehood.

And so I did what I was told, gaining more momentum every second until I was raising Purples poor abused body a few inches of the ground with every forward thrust. He was screaming at first, but then those ebbed, died out and left room for those sweet mewls to crowd his throat.

"Oh, yes… please… yes…"

I'd had people beg me to end their lives before and it had always been a satisfying request to oblige, but those phantoms were nothing to me now. Nowhere near as gratifying as indulging Purple. He said my name so many times that it gained its meaning, and when he finally arched his insides knotting, I knew that I was better at something then killing, kissing actually. It hit me so hard and fast I never felt it coming, but I hear a lot of first orgasms are like that. I slammed my fist into the ground, finding that I didn't have enough strength or stability to remain upright. This thing had really caught me off guard. I curled inward a response to Purple's complement and together we supported each other as ecstasy tore through us.

When it was all over, I dizzyingly pushed myself away from Purple as not to smother him under my weight. I looked down at my lover whose eyes were not at mine. His half-lidded gaze was elsewhere, I had to capture it again.

"Purple are you alright?"

He slowly nodded his head, "I think whatever you did though," he stretched awkwardly, "that you did it too hard."

In between big laborious breathes I dislodged myself cautiously from him, making sure his intestines did not follow. After hours it seemed I was unsheathed. Purple dropped entirely then as if all crucial tendons had been severed, leaving him no less then immobile. Instantly a thick smell of iron filled the air.

"Are you bleeding?" I asked still breathless.

"I think so," he lifted himself onto his elbows, groaning at every movement. When his eyes met my cock, he screamed out, "really? REALLY? You shoved that whole thing in me? No wonder."

I looked at him for a comparison, if he was average than I was a mutant.

"You didn't like it?"

His stomach was covered in what my shaft was, "of course I did. Maybe… just not so rough next time, yeah?"

My antennas perked up, "next time?"

Purples' arms crossed, "don't just assume, okay?"

"Never," I slid next to him on the floor, enveloping him in my arms.

And I never did. But everyday none-the-less we would mate in his cafeteria ship, sometimes in the early mornings or in the late nights depending on when and how we could get each other alone. For a long time things stayed this way simple, and in this atmosphere Purple seemed to flourish, but I found myself wilting under the surmounting boredom. I thought I was going to go crazy with routine, that is until I was transferred from the front lines onto the massive itself to serve as chief protector of the Tallest.

As soon as I was promoted, they told me to pack what mattered and be prepared to leave the planet in ten . I bypassed my cabin and all my material possessions, sprinting for the cafeteria, where Purple was waiting.

"Hello, you're here…" he looked over my shoulder at the oncoming crowd, the military coming to take me away, "early."

"Yes I've been promoted. I'm going to the Massive… come with me!"

"The Massive?"

"Yeah, ever heard of it?"

"Don't be a tizzer, of course of I have…"

"Then what do you say? We don't have much time here."

"Well, I like this place… couldn't you just…"

"NO! There'll be kitchens on the ship I can promise you. Now, let's go!"

And so we both made it to the mother ship, I just told everyone he was my personal cook and seeing as how I had allergies to nearly everything I needed him around to keep me healthy. No one asked any questions.

Upon my arrival I was instantly asked audience with the tallest. This was exhilarating being given such honors was something a solider like me fought for all his life and now I had it, their complete and utter trust. They filled me in on all the inner workings of their day to day, how the Massive functioned, I was now second in command to them things like this were now of utmost importance. I need only wait for their deaths, untimely or otherwise, and then I would be the Tallest myself. It's sad isn't it? By bringing me aboard they were acknowledging that they were well passed their prime and eventually would die or be killed. By bringing me in they were trying to prolong this process. By bringing me in, they inadvertently spend it up. They wouldn't realize their mistake until several years later.

Another key event was making love to Purple of a bed for the first time. Irkens don't have much use for beds, but they come standard in the more luxurious rooms, another sign of Irks obsession with possessions. After the act was finished I commented to him, "much better than on a cold floor don't ya think?"

He was quiet for a long while, "I liked it fine on that cold floor."

I stared at him in no way trying to hide my astonishment, "sometimes Purple I just don't know what to think about you."

"Think whatever you want," he shrugged, "I don't care."

I was dumbfounded. How could he be miserable here, like this, here! What more could I do for him? I did more than I thought safe or reasonable. I made him head chef, I brought him exotic presents from far away planets, I did everything I could for him, but it was never enough. He would smile and thank me, kiss me, and sometimes over the years we'd mate, but I could tell he wasn't happy. His smile was never the one he'd given the dead moth, and after a decade I had run out of ideas, and had come to the conclusion that it was entirely hopeless to ever satisfy him again.

Until the day it hit me. We couldn't be together in public and that had always been a strain on the relationship. If I was asked to attend a board meeting or escort the Tallest away on a long journey to a neighboring planet, Purple was always allowed to follow me. He was of course my personal chef after all. However, we were never able to be together as a couple. It just wasn't normal to see two of anything holding hands and showing affection. Let alone two males. The idea was beyond taboo, it was completely unheard of. Purple was the type to want to express himself this way, and out in the open I had always shunned him, treated him with respect as equals do, but never as a lover. This I could tell was what made Purples so distant, so bitter. In order to make all of Purples dreams come true I had to kill Blue and Grey. Yes, I had to make us the new tallest. In that high a place of power no one would dare question our lifestyle. We would be free to do as we please where we pleased to do it. The thought was exhilarating and equally scary. I would kill the Tallest and I would to do it while Purple could still stand to look at me.

I waited patiently. I knew when I would get the opportunity too. In a months time the Tallest and myself would be shipping off to a very hostile alien planet with no one to witness what I was so carefully planning. It would be quick, it would be efficient and above all else it would reunite me and Purple in such a way as to save us.

I waited a long time in that closet. Maybe days, hours to be sure waiting for them to return from their dinner and when the door finally opened letting a pale sliver of light cut through that darkness I'd grown so familiar with I was surprised to see only one Tallest enter. Blue. I could see all this throw a narrow opening between the two panels that created the closet door. He shut the door gingerly behind him as if he might wake something sleeping. He hit a few buttons and the room was drowned in piercing light. I closed my eyes to allow for a swifter transition into the white and when I opened them again Blue was pacing the floor just a few feet away. Talking to himself,

"Every time. He doesn't realize he does this every time. I'm miserable and he just…. I…wish… we weren't here!"

Suddenly I imagined Purple in our room doing the exact same thing, lamenting almost noiselessly, wishing for more. I felt so sure I knew what it was that he wanted until this moment. If Blue kept wishes from Grey then surely Purple kept secret longings from me. No, I would give him more, more then Grey gave Blue. He had messed up but I wouldn't. Would I? It's a terrible moment to be in when the revelation that you may not be the best thing for your lover passes over you.

No, not me…"not purple."

Blues antennae perked up. I had said the last part out loud and completely without meaning to. He moved to rush the closet and I moved a foot back to ready myself, but once he was inches from the metal panels he stopped and moving very close to the door, listened. His eyes still, his antennae attentive he remained there for a few minutes, both of us barely breathing. Finally his hands dropped and he stepped back from the door, nodding his head in a strange almost accepting manner. Then he turned around held perfectly still and waited. His perfect stillness made me crazy; I could feel my insides racing the blood pumping too fast in my veins. I began to grow Angier the longer he stood there. I gritted my teeth. What was he doing? He must have known I was there so why was he just standing, was he mocking me? The idea pushed grows passed my bared teeth. If this was a challenge, it was accepted.

I charged through the doors wanting to scream but remaining silent, the last thing I needed was to alert anyone to what was happening behind these closed doors. I grabbed his head stabilized it to my blade, he was stoic. I hitched in my breath raising my chest to meet his back, and was quiet for a moment if only to hold him. He was the same size as Purple, and fit where he did. I had other things to riddle over like why wasn't he struggling, or begging? His back was rigid to my stomach fully extended to meet me. His chest didn't expand, he wasn't breathing and when I slit his throat he didn't even flinch. He gave me no exhale, as if there had been no air in his body, as if he had been dead already.

Blood sprayed in a haphazard motion as his body dropped to the floor, splattering my face and chest, eventually pooling around and into my boots. I felt it hit my eyes temporarily blinding me. I rubbed them clean, but found that my vision was still red. I looked down at the incapacitated and dying Blue feeling the deepest levels of regret and sadness, something I had never felt in my long career as a solider. Too late for that now, I had to get ready for Grey, he would be here soon.

"I'm sorry," is the first thing he said opening the door. When he turned on the lights only then was he really sorry. He slammed the door, a weird force of habit, not even broken by the sight of his dead friend. Grey took a step towards the corpse before his knees buckled and he fell to the body's' level; starting disbelievingly at it. His hands reached out and then jolted back to his lap as if he was prevented from touching Blue by an electric field. His whole body was shaking, but he gave it another try and this time was able to close the eyes of his dead companion.

"They say you'd killed so many aliens that your blood turned black and your stuunpuder stopped beating. This is why I picked you because they said you felt nothing." Grey was not looking at me, but he knew I was there, behind him. I had been sneaking towards him when he'd started talking. "But then I saw the way you looked at that cook of yours and I knew we were ruined." He ran a claw through the air above Blues' head and shuddered, withdrawing it almost painfully. "This will be you someday. These violent lives have violent ends."

He turned around our eyes meeting, "and now it seems my mate's blood has stained your eyes red. You are marked now. Cursed as I am."

I took an advance towards him, straightening myself out, "this will never be me. I'll never make the mistake you did."

Unexpectedly Grey started laughing, a laugh so monstrous and startling that it haunts me today, and pounds against my skull in moments of quiet, "you already have. You already have." He finished shaking his head.

His death was much more gruesome then Blues. I shot him in the back of the head but that wasn't enough. I emptied an entire plasma cartridge into this head then when that was over I reloaded it and only after I had emptied that and nothing recognizable as Blue or Grey lay before me did I exit the scene.

My room was only a few feet away from the Tallests' and tonight I was extremely grateful for that. I couldn't stop shaking and until I got into the arms of my Purple I knew I wouldn't.

I raced through the door to find Purple messing around in the kitchen.

"My Tallest," if I looked half as terrifying as Purple looked concerned then I was a sight to see. "Is that blood yours?"

I wobbled on my feet feeling nauseous. It's very hard for Irkens to throw up, but when times are bad enough we find ways. I hit my knees and Purple was by my side instantly helping me regain my balance.

"Here," he propped me up on the counter and started preparing Irken liquids to cleanse me with.

"No," I pushed his hands away and when he persisted I grabbed them. Then I grabbed him kissing him roughly. "Stop, stop!" He started to resist, but I circumvented his efforts, switching our places, so that he was on the counter top and I was between his legs, grinding against him, moving with him, and dipping my head between his knees sucking him. Purple gave a little inhale of breath, but that only before laying out on the counter. Then he reciprocated my touch, running his delicate fingers over my antennae. Every now and then he'd moan a no, a stop but he wasn't going anywhere, especially if that was all the fight he was going to put up. Finally he was silent and before too long I could tell he was close to orgasm. I felt the tale tell tremors in his hips and took every bit of him down in response, purring. He came crying for me to stop and barely bucking his hips. In the end he couldn't say he didn't like it. The cold hard evidence that he did was now dripping down my throat and out the corners of my mouth. I let it go where it wanted; I was already coated in blood why not this as well?

"Please," he was shaking so violently that I feared his atoms would vibrate apart and he would disappear entirely. "What happened?"

I kissed his stomach and then his chest which heaved under my bloody lips. Every part of him I touched stained red. His neck I paid special attention to. At first he turned his head to me, trying to limit my space to play. I persisted, kissing him lovingly, with light sweet kisses. As he relaxed for me he moaned out. I don't know what came over me then, but I bit him, hard. So hard he screamed and his back arched into a contorted angle. I didn't stop until he retaliated against me, scratching and clawing my back savagely enough to finally draw a few drops of my own blood. My jaw popped as I released him from my bite. The instant relief also brought deeper pain that I could see in Purple's eyes. I had hurt him so badly that he was crying Irken tears, something that was only expressed in times of intense physical pain. I kissed his closed eyelids, licked the tears away, and then returned to the bleeding wound. The whole time Purple was squirming and whimpering underneath me. Did he want to get away? No, he was enjoying this cycle of hurt and comfort. It was arousing him so I obliged him, sucking blood out of the puncture holes I'd left.

"What happened? Please, tell me!" he yanked my head up, forcing me to make eye contact.

"It's okay, none of it's mine," I slipped my thumbs down his stomach and into the loops of his pants which I removed. They fell off the floor and he instantly spread his legs. I hadn't seen him this eager in a long time.

"Then who's?"

I put his legs over my shoulders, and then leaning into his antennae said, "the Tallest, it's their blood. I killed them."

I could almost hear Purple's eyes widen and when he gasped for breath I penetrated him, sending as much pain as pleasure through both our spines.

The longer we went the more intense I became until the noises coming from me where no longer loving, but ravenous, like a dangerous predators' devouring his prey. Rocking into his body was causing drops of blood from my face and chest to drip onto him and into my eyes, until it seemed we had both been covered in a rogue wave of it. Yes, someone had opened a floodgate and blood and begun pouring over us rising up from the floor, dooming us to its mass. I clawed the tile under us scarring it feeling the blood swirling around my knees. I sat up on the counter hoping to avoid the encroaching blood if only long enough to finish. The next thing I knew Purple was completely submerged in the red. I dove in and upon finding him held him as close as I could and he held me, both of us drowning in the sublime mess. The waves rolling across my back steadied my rhythm and enhanced my velocity. I could feel Purples' weight against my stomach he was about to orgasm and so was I. He clutched my head between his shaking hands and not so much pulled me into a kissed but asked permission for one. What was he afraid of? I only tasted blood and every now and then something sweeter. My tongue and lips vibrated with the sounds of his moans as my throat caught his tiny air bubbles. I could see lights in my peripheral as they sparked and were extinguished by the crimson ocean around us. I closed my eyes and saw only blackness, heard only my stuunpuder (heart) beating in my head, and felt only the closeness of Purples body. Tonight, for now, we were a single being, using each other as our breathing apparatuses, exchanging more then fluids, but life as well. And then I went up for a real breath of air and found I could. I could breathe in this thick gunk. And so could Purple, we weren't going to die after all.

"Du chist m'inut stuunpuder."

I must have passed out after the orgasm. Sleep with Irkens is tricky. We just don't ever do it, unless it is absolutely necessary for healing purposes. For example after my long imprisonment in the P.O.W. camp, I slept a lot. My Pak had deemed it necessary that I remained stationary and restful until all the horrors done to me were glossed over in scar tissue. I knew this must have been what happened because I remember being on the counter and when I woke up I was in bed, Purple resting beside me.

I reached out to spoon his little body. He was so light, brittle almost to the point were I feared a wrong move would reduce him to dust. I pulled him as close as physics would allow kissing his slumbering head. If I'd have known the right words I would have said them then, but they were unbeknown to me. So I just listened to the motions of his chest and wondered if the slight twitches of his body could hint at what he was dreaming of? If I would have known what was going to happen twenty years from this movement I probably would have been thinking about that.

Yes, the day I let the boy go. The day I'd let you die.

I woke up I guess close to two days after I'd been shot. I crawled out from my armor which was mutilated and more debilitating then helpful to breathe a deep chest full of smoke and ash. The massive was deadly quiet. I couldn't' even hear the hum of the engine or the footsteps of Irkens above me. The ground was littered in bodies and as I walked the floor, walls, ceilings even became more thickly coated with the blood of my soldiers. Who had done this, I never once questioned. It was obvious from the sheer brutality of it all who had massacred my people. I needed only to follow the trail of body parts e to the prisoner's quarters to where Tak had been held and to see that she was missing to solidify what I already knew. The door was blasted open but a weapon of no Irken engineering. So it was her mate. He had gone just as I excepted, but not in the manner I'd seen coming.

And you where were you? I ran to the last room I'd seen you in but you weren't there, and neither was anyone else. I figured you had fled and upon seeing all but two escape pods missing I knew this to also be true.

But where had you gone to? I followed my first instinct and took the dead moth you always loved so much with me on a journey to the planet it had come from. This brought me to Jil though I'd never tell her in a million years. And there I waited for three years until I heard the news about the new tallest, until I saw Tak's spaceship comet down to Earth.

I promised I would be back for Jil, but I had to go out and look for you, and actually find you this time. And I did.

I really found you and understood everything you'd wanted.

How could I have been so blind? How could I not have seen until that moment that you did not envy the moth for its seemingly perfect contained world. I had given you that and still you drew away from me. It wasn't until I found and held your headless body in my arms screaming so loudly that my voice finally rebelled, my eyes bleeding with the effort to cry that I realized you had never admired the thing for its serenity. No. You had had everything, I had given you everything and yet not until you were hard with rigamortis had I ever felt such peace about you. This was my fault, I had let the boy go, I had wanted this to happen, but I had wanted to be there when it did, to kneel beside you, my lover and die together.

I failed you, but I wouldn't fail Jil, and yes I came back for her.

The first thing she asked me was "do all Irkens have such blood red eyes?"

And I laughed, "no, just me. I'm what you humans call heartless."

She smiled, something I'd get use to seeing, "I doubt it, I'll prove you wrong on that one."

"I won't close my eyes," she didn't know that you were my heart and without you, I was indeed heartless. This little girl thinks she can help me. Funny.

Nothing would ever make me whole again. If this mission of ours fails then I suppose there will be no hope for me. Then I will make myself as the moth, as what you had always wanted to be. What you had admired that still winged moth for right from the get. Precisely for its stillness you envied it and through the tired red eyes of a murderer I now saw that. Yes, I have resolved to do it. If I find I can never have you again, I will pull the pins of my own existence and only in death, fly again just as the Cosmia had a long time ago, in a land I thought only reachable in stories. Death will put me above the glass ceiling and out into your arms, and in whatever form, I will have you again.

My love.

My life.

My heart.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to write this; it took a lot out of me… **

**I would suggest listening to joga, by bjork and sextape by deftones for this story, they really set the mood. **

**I'm almost finished with the next update which will continue on with the current storyline so you can expect to have that one out as regularly scheduled. **

**Oh, and if anyone is interested I wrote a completely unrelated one shot filled to the brim with smut. Why did I do it? Because it was just plain** **fun to write that's why. **

**So if you feel completely cheated by my lateness then by all means I'll post that to consummate, er... compensate things… **


	6. Dead Reds' Revenge Part IIish

"**She's too enraptured with the hours that pass her by**

**I'd pay attention if I thought it was worth the time.**

**I tell her easy but her hands they find a way,**

**confusing passion for the love he never gave,**

**Fall back on reasons that we know won't stand a chance. **

**Watching her shoulders like a memory from the past. **

**I tell her easy but her hands they find a way,**

**confusing passion for the love he never gave."**

**-Time by She Wants Revenge**

Dead Reds' Revenge Part II-ish~

"Human," he growled, pinning me against the wall employing his spider legs to crucify me. I kicked my feet like I could tread air but he caught my knees then held them up too, rendering me completely spread-eagled. I could only glare now and glare I did, until my eyes hurt from all the staring. He ran his hands over the laces of my boots loosening them and letting their weight carry them off my feet to the ground. My socks soon followed. The bare soles felt very cold in the freezing air, Red must have sensed the sensitivity and decided to use it advantageously. He drew a claw down the arch of my foot and I instinctively curled it. It not only tickled but sent a huge tremor down my stomach which I punctuated with a sign. This horrified me. The sign had been guttural, lusty and above all else involuntary. Red purred, "what else do you like?"

"Please don't," I implored as his hands slithered up my shirt. He found my nipples which were already erect. I hated myself, but I couldn't help being aroused. Something about him, just seeing him, smelling him was enough to make me hot. Blame it on his charisma, his authority or his power, I don't care. Whatever it was, it was giving me a grade-A boner.

His head was on my chest now biting my nipples before slipping his tongue down my stomach. I had to grind my teeth together to keep from moaning like a whore. He took hold of my belt loops, yanked my crotch to his face and started kissing me through my jeans, one hand on my ass the other my throat. The hand on my neck was squeezing in intervals making me short of breath one minute and gasping for it the next. I was beginning to get dizzy and I couldn't tell if it was because I was so horny I could puke or because of the subtle strangulation. I was dripping beads of sweat and my face must have been deep red, by the time I finally managed to stutter, "s-s-stop!"

Red chuckled, "why? Are you gonna loose it in your pants?" He was calm, not in the least bit flustered. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd never done this before. You have done this before? Haven't you?" His tone seemed hopeful, cautiously excited. He wanted me a virgin.

"No, I've never been raped before," I was so mad I could've spat.

"This is what you call rape? I mean, with you going on like you just were? Moaning and begging?" He ripped the button clean off my pants. He tore the zipper too and then clear down the seam of my groin. As usual I wasn't wearing underwear, so everything just kind of shot out. Very unexpectedly he grabbed me, "I'll make you a deal kid. If you can orgasm without making a sound, I'll let you go."

"If I loose," I was shivering so badly.

"Then I get to fuck you," he gave me a toothless, smug grin. And then holding me still shoved my dick in his mouth.

It felt good, really fucking spectacularly, load-blowingly good. Where did he learn to work a cock like that? He just kept sucking, repeatedly swallowing air to make his orifice tighter and the muscles of his throat massage my member. My feet both curled so tensely that they cramped. My fingers reached out for leverage, for something to grasp but they kept coming up short. So I bit my lip the only thing I could do was inflict pain, to remove myself if only partially from the unbelievable pleasure. Then he did something foul. Unfair. He tore the rest of my pants leaving my entrance open. He stopped servicing me momentarily to wet his fingertips. Oh, god no. I nearly lost just to scream at him.

He inserted one finger then another, hardly giving me time to adjust to the first. Everything flexed painfully tight. I couldn't breathe. He dropped my cock to speak, "you have to relax, kid." He scissored them around a bit trying, I knew to find it. And when he did even he was surprised by the result. My eyes watered hot tears, my mouth overflowed with spit, and I bit my lip so hard it bled.

His eyes lit up. He pushed on my g-stop harder then before, working the two simultaneously and within three minutes I came gobs into his mouth, unable to stifle my moans, I even arched into him. Nothing could be worse then this, cumming involuntarily for a sadist, a rapist. He swallowed every bit before boasting, "ha, I win." But he wasn't done mocking me, "that was fast."

He released his grip on me and I fell into him. I was shaking so badly that all I could do was support myself on his taller frame. That and breathe but not hyperventilate, which I was most definitely doing. My arms were tight around his shoulders and my legs so secure around his waist that I could've given a barnacle a run for it's money.

He started to place those little airy kisses up my neck. He made it to my temple then stopped to whisper, "did that feel good?"

I was breathing so heavily in an attempt to catch my breath that not a bit of the precious stuff could be wasted on words, so I just nodded my head and then buried it into his chest. He hummed approvingly, "don't you want to make me feel good, now?"

I shrugged my shoulders and then nodded my head, I suppose I was ambivalent.

We moved to the bed. "Do all your fluids taste so good?" Then he bit me. Right in the neck hard enough for his sharp canines to penetrate skin and draw blood. Almost instantly his drug hit me, sucker punching me in the chest. I stopped struggling and changed my tactics, rubbing my exposed groin against his. His was much stronger, more concentrated then Taks' and it was being mainlined directly into my veins.

Red finally started panting, moaning. I took some comfort in knowing that I had as much sexual power over him as he did me, "damn kid." he just kept muttering, "damn." He had a very strained look on his face, was he ever anything but intense?

He tore the rest of my pants off making it so only my legs were covered but every bit of my core was exposed.

"I really liked those pants," I huffed stupidly.

"I think you'll find you like this better," holding my chin so he could watch the expression on my face change, he plunged into me.

* * *

"JESUS AX MURDERING CHRIST!" I flew straight up out of the nightmare, the sudden rush of movement making me nauseous. The air was so hot I might as well have been breathing in a forest fire. This was unusual. The days here were miserably hot but the nights below freezing. So, the only explanation for this extreme heat was that I myself was producing it. I had been breathing so heavily that the windows dripped with condensation. I opened one letting in the cool night air and its moonbeams. I sucked in a lungful as I mulled the dream over and over. "Why? Why had I dreamed something like that? Something so graphic about him?" And if I'm being perfectly honest, it wasn't the first but rather the third of its kind. They were starting to test my sanity.

I put my head in my hands, "shit is getting old, fast."

"What's the matter handsome?"

His voice made me scream. I gritted my teeth to stifle the tail end of the outburst, but the damage had been done.

"What are you doing hiding in the dark?" He moved to flick the lights on. I stopped him.

"Don't do that!"

"Why? Are you naked?"

One hundred percent. Exposed, vulnerable and on display that is unless I distracted him from turning the lights on.

"Me too."

Mighty fuck.

Thank god he was standing just so that the shadows of the room were casted over his lower half. His top half, however, was laid out for me to wonder at. He was muscled, but not revoltingly so and definitely bigger than me. His stomach was a perfect six pack and he had those v things that I have, you know the abdominal muscles that come together at the peni- Jesus why was I looking?

And he had a tattoo, a red tribal thing that stretched across his body from his right shoulder to his left hip. I had dreamt of this tattoo, how could I have known he had it when I'd never seen him shirtless before?

"What are you doing here?" I was finally able to form a pertinent question.

"I heard you screaming my name. And of course I came running. Thought you were in trouble, but then I find you here in your bed, writhing about." He twisted his wrists and fingers around to show me what I must have looked like. "What ever were you dreaming about?" He left the doorframe to advance into the room. His presence was suffocating, his smell intoxicating.

"Nothing it was a nightmare. A real awful one." the closer he got the more unsettled I became. I started shifting on my feet and popping my jaw open close, open close. He took a step too near and my nails dug into the windowsill behind me. _He tries to pull anything_, I thought, _and I'll jump_.

"Human." I could have fainted at the word. However, fainting naked in front of a very heated notorious pervert would probably have been the worst strategic move of my life. "I can smell your arousal. It's dripping down your leg."

"Dib?" it was Tak. There is a God.

"This isn't over."

"That lecherous old…!" I cut my insult short as Tak appeared.

She looked down the long hall, curiously watching Red, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing. I…he…"

"Are you naked?"

"Yes," no masking that.

"Me too," ah, the perfect distraction.

"Oh damn, I'm gonna lay you down woman."

"Nu-uh… not right now," she gave me a dismissive little wag of her finger, which only made me hornier. "I want to know what just happened. First I hear you screaming his name and then I find you here, naked, and him exiting your room also naked. Explain."

"Wow when you say it like that it sounds way worse then it actually is…"

"Okay then what is it actually."

"Well, I can't explain him being naked. It's probably just because he's the God of all creepers. I'm naked because I got hot, and I was screaming his name because…" How to continue. Tak was tapping a foot impatiently against the floor in a tempo that match perfectly with the increasing rate of my heartbeat. I suppose in a time like this honesty was not only the best policy but the only policy.

"I was dreaming about…him…" I couldn't keep eye contact and spoke most of what I'd just said to the floor.

"What kind of dream?" Tak raised an antennae.

"Like the kind… I haven't had… since… grade school."

"You're having sex dreams? About RED?" Her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped.

"Why are you acting so applaud? He's a good looking guy, it's not like I'm fantasizing about John Mayer… I"

"How many of these have you had?"

I shook my head, "one every night since we got here. But baby I swear, I don't know where they're coming from or…"

"I think I know…" Tak looked up at me apologetically. "I think I know precisely why."

"Oh, god Tak what'd you do?" I asked in a barely audible whisper.

She sighed and her shoulders heaved, "after Zim attacked you the majority of your Pak was broken."

"Ah-ha! I knew it had something to do with this thing!"

She pressed a finger to my lips, "listen for a second, please. We needed to replace it and fast. So we took some parts from an old Pak and repaired the damage."

"Wait, you took parts from a previously used Pak with someone else's memories in it, and put it on me?" I was slowly advancing towards her, with an accusatory finger pointed in her face. Why is this bad you may ask? I'll tell you. Remember the Irken religion about transferring energy from one form to another? Well, a big part of that cycle of reincarnation has to do with the Paks. An Irken is born with it, and when they die it is taken from them to be inserted into a new form, born from the machine. They then aren't necessarily the same person, but they do have vague recollections and memories. Normally these are helpful especially in Irken soldiers and the Tallest.

"Tak, whose Pak did you give me?"

"Um… Purples'…"

"WHOSE?" She flinched away from me, "So that's why I've been feeling like this. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Darling I never considered this. I figured it was harmless. You've never had problems until now. Purples memories of Red must have been triggered by actually seeing him again. Oh God what are the odds! And on a mating year no less!" Tak began pacing the floor, biting her lips anxiously.

"Stop that! It makes me nervous."

"Every atom in your body is going to start screaming, 'fuck me Red! 'Fuck me!' Oh, you're barely going to be able to control yourself. Let alone him."

"You're not making this any better."

"You can't imagine the effort it's going to take just to keep your clothes on around him."

'This really isn't helping…"

"You might go barking mad with lust before we get Jil home."

"… like at all…"

Tak ceased her pacing and threw her hands out triumphantly, "I've got it." She stamped her foot, "yes, I believe I've figured it all out."

"Oh that's awesome! Alright, feel free to enlighten me."

"It's very simple really…"

I blinked.

"In order to get all those pent up feelings out…"

I blinked.

"You'll have to fuck Red."

"WHAT?" My voice broke in a way it hadn't since the seventh grade.

"Yes I think that should suss it all out."

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

Tak started laughing crazily at my distress, "oh, darling you are too easy, really. Don't' worry about any of this. We'll be done here soon and then we'll never have to worry about that big bad Red ever again," she said the big bad Red part in that weird high pitch voice some people give their dogs. "And in the meantime, if he tries anything I'll kill him," She giggled. It was scary.

I thought about this for a good minute, "hey, ya know I think that just might work. Yup… now if only I had someone to ease all this sexual tension. Ya know, to redirect it somewhere else…" I rubbed my chin. "Hey Tak wanna…"

All I can say is my back hurt, for like a week.

"Jesus, I love you."

"I love you more."

"I find that highly unlikely," this made her laugh and I kissed her forehead. "What time is it anyway?" The sun was blazing in through the open window, casting a flattering light on the raunchy scene we'd just made.

"Probably time for that breakfast we were promised. I hear Jil's back."

"Really? So we finally get an explanation huh?"

"Yes, if everything goes smoothly enough, we may only have to be here a few days longer." She sat up Indian style with her hands folded in her lap. She bounced her knees as she continued, "told you everything would be fine."

* * *

Will it? I thought as I walked with Tak to the dinning room.

"So these dreams, describe them," I knew it would come to this. Tak had a glint in her eyes that told me she would be logging this information away for later usage.

First off rude. Couldn't she see I was traumatized? Secondly, there was no way I was going to tell her that in every one of these nightmares, I was the one on bottom, being nailed into submission. Hell no. Thirdly, RUDE. I mean really, how dare she. I decided to make something up.

"Well," I smiled an idea coming to mind. "In the first one you sucked his dick while I fucked you from behind."

I'd never seen her face go from her default green to such a deep shade of purple in that little time. She even stopped walking her shock was so great.

Finally she continued onward, "don't lie Dib it's unbecoming."

"I'm not lying," I pinned her to the nearby wall. "And then in the next dream we shoved both our dicks in you and when you begged us to stop we just screwed you harder."

Tak gulped; for once I had rendered her speechless. I tongued her neck making her squirm. She was already so hot; she really liked being talked dirty to. Now it was I who was logging away vital information. This would definitely be fun later.

"Hey you two."

At the sound of his voice I released Tak, scrambling to put myself back together. We both straightened, "hello Red."

Red paused to take a look between us, "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No, no absolutely not," Tak took this one stepping in between me and him. "I'm assuming now that you're here you can escort us to the dinning hall." Tak grabbed my hand, a rather harmless gesture, but I knew it to be more. She was doing all she could to communicate to Red that I was hers, and indeed I was.

Red smiled down at our interlocked fingers before scoffing, "right this way."

* * *

The Dinning room wasn't as I expected. It was elaborate and big enough to fit a good group of people. By far it was the most luxurious spot in the house which was saying something indeed. This was strange, Irkens weren't much for eating and it was a little abnormal to turn a kitchen into such a shrine like place. Maybe this was all Jils' doing, the high glass ceiling that provided the only natural light in the entire building seemed oddly human. There were Grecian columns that supported the room from all sides and yet the entire feel was modern. Surely this was the work of a human, unless of course Red had researched the layouts of late Greek architecture which seemed highly unlikely. But you never know, maybe I just wasn't' giving him enough credit.

At the far end of the long marbled table sat Jil, unmistakable with her red hair. She was already picking at a plate of food in a lackadaisical manner hardly looking up at us when we entered, too engrossed in pretending not to care.

"Jil this is Dib and Tak. Dib and Tak this is Jil."

"Hello."

Jil finally looked up at us, but only for a second before turning to Red, "and what do they want?"

Her voice.

"Apparently to return you to your father," he laughed. "How about you two sit and state your case."

"Don't bother it's not going to happen," she picked her fork back up and speared a pea mercilessly. "You could have told them that yourself."

"Well, we can't kick them out on their own. I mean this land is hostile to my kind and as you can see Tak here is Irken."

Jil chewed slowly. Eyeing Tak with a suspicious glare, "and what about you." That was to me.

"Oh, I'm Tak's partner we're the tallest and…"

"But you're human," she munched on.

"Of this I'm well aware, thanks. We were sent by your father to bring you home."

"You can't make me," god she was already making my teeth grind. Her very aurora was seeped in adolescent arrogance, the kind that can only be beaten out of someone. "I've worked way too hard to make it this far here just to have you two screw it up. No way."

"You mean you did all this, by yourself?

"Well no. Red helped. We're after the same thing, afterall."

"Oh?" Tak asked, "and what would that be?"

"Sit and we'll explain," Red ushered us to some chairs. "And what would you two like?"

"I don't' know what do you have?"

"Anything either of you could possibly want," Red took his own seat conveniently next to mine.

"Human food too?"

Jil laughed, "uh yeah, what do you think I've been eating?"

I hadn't considered that, were people at her age even human? "Amazing. Um could I have pizza?" I hadn't had that in who knows how long.

We all ordered and had our food within minutes. The pizza was phenomenal and so was the local wine. After a few bites Red broke the silence, "So now that we're all a little more subdued why don't we talk about all this business."

"Yeah why do you two want me home? Why were you sent?"

"Well," Tak and I both started. I decided to let her finish.

"As we said before your father sent us. He promised that if we returned you safely there will be a peace treaty between the Irken Armada and the U.N."

"Huh?" Red looked disgusted. "When I was tallest we never made any peace treaties. I mean, why talk when you have bombs?"

Tak stared indignantly at him, "we've changed. We're trying a different approach to running the Armada. To get people to like us and undo the damage you did while in office."

"Ah, the Barrack Obama approach. How novel."

"We have a lot to gain from a treaty with Earth. The United States is nearly as dangerous and we are. We do not want them as an enemy," Tak was unflinching, completely unmoved by Reds obnoxious interjections.

"Like what? What could you possibly have to gain? They're useless if you ask me," Red crossed his arms fully aware that absolutely no one had asked him anything.

"You might think that, but it's my home," I felt a tinge of sadness as home sickness hit me harder then it ever had before. When was the last time I'd been to Chicago, not since I was very young? I missed my home. Tak grabbed my hand under the table and my emotions were anchored. She understood my sentiment and change of heart. I use to hate the place, even wanted to kill its inhabitants, but now I saw how beautiful it really was. So unique in its' culture. There were no Monet's or Shakespeare's anywhere else I had traveled. Yes, humans were volatile and dangerous, but also poetic and capable of true art, the likes of which was unheard of on other planets

"Uh-huh, and you need me to come back with you?"

"Yes those are the stipulations."

"And what if you returned to Earth empty handed then what?"

"Not an option," Tak was right, it wasn't.

"Jil after all this is over, if it works, won't you want to go home anyway to show your father?" Red asked.

Jil seemed to mull this over, "yeah, I guess you're right. We'll see."

Tak and I exchanged glances. I knew it was my time to talk.

"So, what is this thing you two are hoping will work?"

"Can't tell you, it's a secret."

Red stared her down with a humorless look. After a long pause he turned back to us, "we think we may have found something that can resurrect the dead."

I nearly choked on my pizza, "w-what?"

"Yup, and if it works I'll get my mother back."

"And now that we have you two here, it just all might come to fruition."

"What do you mean?"

Red sighed perhaps wondering how to explain this, "in order for the process to work, we needed something that used to belong to our dearly departed, something of value."

"Like my mothers' bracelet."

Red nodded, "like your mothers bracelet. Now me, I needed something as well. But there was really nothing left of him to use." His voice was grave and almost scary. The only reason I wasn't trembling is because the tone wasn't direct at me. Tak I could tell was tensing. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't want that anger direct at me either. "So I had to improvise. When I found out you two were the new Tallest I started investigating."

Tak and I stared at each other, he couldn't mean?

"That's right he's been spying on you two." Jil smiled around her fork.

"Wait," Tak was already putting the pieces together, "was this all planned? You wanted us to pursue, didn't you?"

"Why?" I still wasn't getting it.

"Purples' Pak was missing, as it had been removed by whoever had killed him to be used again. And from what I've gathered it has been recycled, am I wrong?"

I shook my head, "you tricked us into coming here, so you could use me?"

"Uh, duh! If Red had wanted to take me without drawing attention to himself, he could have done so very easily," Jil was obviously smitten.

"She's right ya know. I had to do something extravagant to get your attention and if I do say so myself my plan worked marvelously."

"Holy cow," I nodded my head, "well good for you guys."

"We thought so," Red smiled at Jil and the even the benevolent gesture made me ill for some reason.

"So," I don't know why it mattered but I needed to know, "how did you two meet."

"Through The Swollen Eyeballs of course."

"I knew I recognized your voice. You're Ladi Yeti!" I have to say there was a split second of deep disappointment. To find out this little brat before me was the ring leader of my precious secret society did shatter a bit of it's appeal. Tak would tease me relentlessly for this.

"Yup, and who are you?"

"I'm Mothman. Oh man! This is incredible. What are the odds?"

"Wait your name is Moth-man?" Red added extra emphasis on the moth part.

"Yes, why?"

He had a finger to his lips and was chewing the nail considerately, "it's just all so… perfect." he smiled before taking a long drink from his glass. I knew it was some sort of alcohol, it was the only thing most Irkens could drink.

I didn't really care to know what was perfect or why so I didn't ask him to divulge. I went back to what mattered saying, "so after you two met, how did you make it to this point?"

"Well, like Jil said we were both looking for the same thing, something to bring the dead back to life. I tapped into her podcasts and listened in until I heard her theories on where such a thing might be. When she mentioned Delhporuia I knew she was onto something. I had to contact her, she was so passionate. I knew she would be a great partner in crime."

Jil smiled lovingly at Red. I could tell she was enamored with him, but were the feelings mutual? I couldn't' tell.

"Okay," I blinked. "So where is this thing that can bring the dead back to life?"

"Don't worry about it," Red winked, "you'll get to come along and see for yourself."

I tried not to push the subject. When Red said the conversation was over, it always meant the conversation was over.

"So this means I'll loose my Pak, huh?"

"Well, you don't want it, do you? I mean with all of Purples memories in it?" Just like in my dream Red seemed hopeful. Did I really want to be with him as Purple had? A replacement?

"No, I suppose you're right. I'll just make a new one. One specifically for me the way it's suppose to be."

"There's a good attitude, I mean if you survive you will have plenty of time to make a new one," Red patted my knee, but then never removed his hand.

"Wait. What do you mean IF I survive? Is this dangerous?"

Red and Jil exchanged uneasy glances. Had they hoped I wouldn't ask?

"Well the Pak IS attached to you, and we're not quite sure how. Removing a Pak is only ever done once the Irken is dead. If preformed on a live person, the shock to your system might be enough to kill you, but this isn't' a certainty."

"But neither is my survival? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Hey man, you're more likely to suffer permanent brain damage then right out die. You take the same risk every time you watch a Michael Bay movie. It's really no different…" His voice was condescending, incredulous, angry even that I would be so concerned for my own well being. How dare he!

"No damn you! My answer is now no! There's no way I'd take a chance like that, and for what? For you? NO way!"

"Then I won't be going home with you!" Jil stood up as I had and we were now yelling at each other from across the table.

"You little presumptuous bitch," Tak was up in arms now, her eyes narrowed and her back arched ready to pounce. "We don't need you alive. I could shoot you through the skull now, and bring your cold body back to your father in a cardboard box for all I care."

"You alien whore! I'd love to you see you try!"

Did anyone else have a raging boner?

Tak pulled a laser and instantly began to rev it.

"Whoa, hey, yeah no need for that!" Red wedged himself between the warring parties.

"Is it alright if Dib and I spoke privately for a minute?" He looked at me as he said it, not at Jil or Tak.

The girls exchanged looks, the same question on both their lips, "why?"

"Think about it girls, I wouldn't have to call a private meeting with the kid if I could just say it here and now, would I? Don't worry you'll get him back in one piece."

Tak looked to me for confirmation. She acknowledged the fact that I also needed to give my permission for such a request.

"It's alright Tak. I'll meet up with you later."

Red grinned at me. Tak and Jil made to leave both of them eyeballing what they found threatening. Tak exited relatively silently where as Jil threw her nose up to the sky, harrumphing loudly and slamming the door to the kitchen shut, helping only to effectively seal me, and him, off from the rest of the world.

"My me, can you believe those two?" He took his seat next to me again, sighing before continuing, "I just wanted to talk about the other night," yes, the one where he attacked me and then in retaliation I'd attacked him back, well actually Purple had. This was how he'd found out about the Pak wasn't it? Is that what he wanted to tell me? No, if it were that simple he would have just said it in front of the others. Well, maybe not all the naughty details of it, but he could've said just that one bit. I started to get nervous. What awkward thing was he going to bring up now, and couldn't it wait?

"Can it wait?"

"What? You don't even know what I'm gonna say yet."

"I can guess," well, I had no idea I just knew the general effect it was gonna have.

"Can you? Enlighten me."

"If it's about the other night, you want to ask if I want it to stay this way. If I want to be your new lover, if I want you like you want me, huh? Right? Well, the answer is no, I don't want you like that. I love Tak okay?" I could hear my pulse accelerate.

"Wow, calm down kid," he finally moved his hand from my knee, "and for the record you were way off."

"Oh," I looked at my feet, "can I go now?"

"Not just yet," Red spun his chair around to face me. My legs were open and his slid in between them. I was completely vulnerable now.

"I know you don't want to be with me, forever," his face was so close to mine and his hands so high up my thighs that I started shivering. "But have you considered just being with me for a now? I mean to relieve the tension you must be feeling." His hands went higher and my muscles twitched involuntarily.

"No, Red. That's not going to happen either," I pushed his hands off. He replaced them gripping harder. "I've got no tension. You're just trying to satisfy yourself, it's selfish. Why don't you wait? You said so yourself, you'll have him back soon enough."

"Until then what should I do?"

"Be alone!" I couldn't control the volume of my voice now. He was being unreasonable, couldn't' he see that?

Red wasn't looking at me, it was the first time he'd ever spoken to me without eye contact, "it would benefit you too you know."

"I have someone… I…"

"Soon you won't want her. The longer I'm around and the longer that Pak is on you the more you'll need me. I'm just being kind enough to offer, before you have to beg."

"Don't flatter yourself you liar," I could feel the corner of my mouth tugging up into a hideous sneer. "You just want to use me to sate yourself."

"No, kid that's not true."

"And then when you get him back you'll leave me, just like you left him."

Red's eyes widen. Oh no. This was familiar. Purple was rising up in me again. This was his anger not mine, "that's what you do Red you use people. You do what you want, when you want to and you don't' give a shit about anybody else's feelings. You don't' love me you never loved me! You knew that one day your empire of shit would collapse and you just wanted someone to go down with you. I just happened to be stupid enough to follow you, but it was a mistake I won't make again." I had stood up during the speech, puffing up to make myself more intimidating. I don't think it was working. Red took hold of my waist before I could walk out as I was intending to do, and forcibly sat me down on the table.

"None of that's true. I loved you from the moment I saw you and I only ever did what I thought would benefit you, but I was wrong, alright. I was so stupid and selfish and there's nothing I can ever do to undo what I did."

"Let me go!" I screamed, wrenching my arms from him throwing a tantrum native to someone half my age. I kicked my feet even as tears poured out my eyes. "I hate you!"

"WELL THAT'S TOO FUCKING BAD BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

I stopped my fit mid kick and, hiccupping still, let him cup my face in his hands to listen.

"This is a mess, but we're in it together whether you like it or not. At some point you're going to want me and I just might take you because I can't help myself when you're around. It makes me crazy this feel of him in the air," he took me firmly around the waist, his hot face on my neck. It was a strange half hug. "And if we don't figure out how to deal with each other than I guarantee that will both go crazy." His words scraped across my collarbones. Nuzzling into my neck he made me feel very warm.

"I'm not him Red, I won't ever be…I'm not going to risk dying for you."

"Funny when I died for you."

I closed my eyes and heard the long since silent reverberation of that single bullet shot rip through my brain. I had completely forgotten about that.

"What should we do then?" I had no suggestions myself other than stay the hell away from each other, but I doubt I'd be able to if what he was saying was true.

"I don't know. For now would you mind if I just held you?"

"I'm not him Red," I couldn't help but reiterate.

"I know, but it's nice to have someone to hold, I mean even if it's just like this. This is nice," his hands were making long lines up and down my back.

I eased into his arms, slowly exhaling and letting myself relax, "yeah, I guess it's fine." I knew in my chest that this was only going to exacerbate things, but I couldn't say no. What if it were Tak and me?

Only a moment or so passed before we both began to get very hot. He was purring deep in his chest something I'd heard Tak do often. I tired not to, I really did give it my most valiant effort, not to think about the dream from last night and how good that very purring sensation had felt on my dick. I gulped down a throat full of spit and tried not to let my mind wander. Red must have noticed the change in my demeanor because he asked, "what's the matter?" he whispered the words right into my ear knowing full well the effect that sort of thing had on me.

My toes curled in my boots as I bit my lip trying desperately not to moan out or worse yet, buck my hips into his, "nothing. I think I should go now." I made to move.

"Not just yet," in the blink of an eye, Reds' ubiquitous hands which had been moving closer and closer to my ass, finally reached their destination. He cupped it then yanked my lap to his. I landed hard onto my back my legs sprawled in the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-?" he kissed me, laying his body flat across mine. I tried to fight off his oral assault as I did last time, biting however only seemed to arouse him further. He pulled my hair and I growled. For some reason this reaction made him laugh and his laugh made my skin prickle. The energy between us was electric and dangerous, like a sharks feeding frenzy and I felt myself waiting for blood to be drawn.

"Damn kid, you make me so hot."

His mouth was engulfing mine and his hot tongue snaked over every inch of my mouth. I was helpless against this. I tried struggling, but all I accomplished doing was grinding myself against him, making the situation both better and worse, depending on whose side you're on. So I just shut my eyes and whined. Writhed in time with his fluidity and ran my hands across his back and his neck. He rolled back against me, dragged his nails down my exposed sides and hooked his fingers under the band of my pants. I hissed out and then made a low startled moaning sound as he tugged at my denims.

His breath was hotter now then it had been in our first encounter and as heavy on my face as a thick velvet cloth.

"R-red," I was shivering again making his name sound like a broken up thing. A two syllable word. My outburst didn't deter his hands, but only sped them up as should have been predicted. He grabbed what was now exposed causing another onslaught of tremors.

Red purred in my ear, "do you know you make the cutest face when you're aroused?"

"I was only vaguely aware," I closed my eyes and tears veined out from their corners, "please…"

He worked me with one hand while the other interlocked the fingers in my left and brought them to his stomach. It was very smooth like sanded wood. He guided them the rest of the way into his pants. I instantly had hold of his penis. I only barely touched it before withdrawing my hand as if it'd come in contact with a hot surface. The reaction was more involuntary then voluntary. I hadn't expected that at all.

Red kissed my temple, and spoke in a very gravely tone, "big, huh? I wonder if you'll be able to take it all? "

"Stop, please." I could barely look him in the eye.

For a second he didn't move, perhaps waiting for me to say something along the lines of, "naw just kidding!" But it wasn't going to happen. "Are you sure you want me to stop? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Ah! Yes, it feels good," I confessed, "but it doesn't feel right." That was my final answer and after a good ten seconds had passed, he finally had to acknowledge that.

He sighed sitting back down. I zipped my pants back up to avoid my erection being level with his face.

"I'm gonna go, now," I said stupidly as if waiting for him to give me permission.

He just nodded cradling his head in his hands. It looked like it was as heavy as a hundred pounds.

don't leave him like this

I halted my head spinning. This was Purple's voice in my head, clear as a mirror. The moment of shock was sustained through time. I couldn't shake my panic and it seemed to stretch on and out into every vein of my body, until I felt my brain would explode. I needed a release from this overpowering tension.

_Why?_ It was the only thing I could ask through my lame brain. I was so numb with surprise and terror, that if I hadn't been frozen rigid with fright I might have run screaming from the room.

because I love him. And so do you

_No, I absolutely do not_, I finally gathered up enough control of my person to take a step, it was quickly reversed.

if you don't do it, I will make you

It felt as if a string had been drawn up from my core and out of the center of my head making me rigid and straight. Then, like an offset marionette, I, he began to drag me back towards Red. My body turned a lopsided 180 making my arms flip and my legs buckle but not drop. The movement was unnatural and I must have looked like a man possessed. Red moved up from his hands to gawk at me, "you alright kid?"

No I most certainly wasn't. Every cell in my body was screaming and there was so much pressure in my skull that I felt at any time my cerebral spinal fluid might burst into flames. Fighting off Purple who was trying to gain full control over my muscle movements was like trying to extinguish a forest fire with your breath alone. The effort to expel him etched my face with concentration but this battle was arduous, impossible to win from the beginning.

just give up. My wants are stronger then yours. I've already won

I lurched towards him, in a way that was more like an epileptic seizure then it was a step forward. I ground my teeth and clenched my fist as the last of my physical strength to oppose him was sapped from me. I could feel his hands in the rest of my tendons and suddenly the strings were taunt again. I wasn't in control. I had my thoughts, my mental protest, but that was all. If I didn't completely relinquish control of my body very soon, I wouldn't even have those. I did what I had to and let go. It was better then being comatose, or perhaps this was a poor decision. As my face went slack, so did the rest of me. Fighting was futile, exhausting, it was so much better, so much easier just to give up. My body went blank and before I could collapse to the floor an empty vessel Purple filled in the negative spaces.

And he wore me like a fine suit. He seemed to have perfect coordination nothing was strange about our movements now.

Purple smiled my beautiful smile and Red seemed to react by melting, "everything's fine." He sauntered up to Red in a way that was too foreign to my body. I just didn't saunter.

Red opened his mouth to say something, possibly important, but Purple cut him off.

Everything was viewed through a drunken perspective. To Purple it all must have looked fresh, crisp, but I seemed to be watching them through muddy disturbed water. I could tell they were kissing, I barely registered this by the taste in what use to be my mouth. He had such a distinct flavor, Red, it could wake one up from a sound sleep. Purples lips dragged down further now, past Reds' collarbone and completely under his shirt. Red seemed momentarily bewildered. In this heightened state of mental awareness, I could tell that an emotion passed through him, a split second decision as to what he should do, the right thing or the thing he wanted. Hope was ripped mercilessly from me as he parted his legs and lips to allow noises so wanton to pass his teeth that it made even this ghost, tremble.

Reds body arched into the pleasure he was giving him and I'd never imagined he could be so very vulnerable, so very defenseless. He had let his guard down, his eyes were even closed and better yet I could feel the erratic pace of his heartbeat and for a brief moment we were all a single being and for the time nothing could have been sweeter. Purple wasn't one to let his tongue linger in any one place for too long and now it was no where near his collarbones, in fact it was only a few precarious inches above his hairless genitals and I couldn't quite remember how he'd gotten his pants off.

Purple, don't I was the faceless formless voice, begging for some sort of mercy. It was an awful feeling.

Purple smiled, inside were I could see it a very spiteful twisted thing that made my grasp on reality shake. Before I could say anything else or plead just a bit harder he made Reds' manhood disappear down my throat.

please don't! God! Tell him it's you!

I'm a bit busy. If you haven't noticed, he's a mouth full

_Oh, Tak I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. _

Purple swallowed the last inch of him down before something miraculous happened. He choked and for a second it was as if I had been defibrillated out of a flat line. Purple hadn't noticed, but I most certainly had. The moment of jump starting out of that coma like a weakened battery had been exhilarating. So, he needed to feel pain or at the very least discomfort to switch off. Okay challenged accepted. He kept sucking and infrequently choking. Apparently he had forgotten that even though Irkens have no gag reflex, humans most definitely do. Good. Another moment of panic was to me another stair step towards freedom. To restored consciousness that was now just out of my grasp.

Finally I timed it perfectly and the next gag was Purple's undoing. He wasn't just pushed to the backseat; he was thrown through the windshield. His psyche shattered noiselessly into a void leaving an empty spot where I should always rightfully be. I took instant advantage of the leverage and awoke in the real world with a snap, so groggy that I at first didn't taste the dick in my mouth. I pulled my orifice off and away as smoothly as I could, not wanting to add another ounce of pressure or friction for fear that it would be his undoing. By the time I unhinged my jaw it felt broken all over again. Completely useless I sat there panting; a sting of something thicker, milkier then saliva kept us connected and it didn't take me longer then a millisecond to realize what the strange semi-liquid was. I convulsed and the rope disconnected. Had he really cum in my mouth? I couldn't believe it. Vomit rose up in me suddenly, like mercury in a thermostat. It bubbled in my throat, and the effort to keep it down made my eyes water and my nostrils sting. What if his sperm was poisonous to humans?

"Goddamn that was amazing," through half-lidded eyes I could see Red's expression was one of intense satisfaction and not a drop of concern or surprise could be found in those giant red bulbs. He had no idea that it wasn't me who had just sucked him off. Oh, the humanity. "Now, let me give you something."

I was still on my knees, mouth agape, knees bent and ego shattered. Functioning properly was out of the question at least for now.

"What's going on in here?"

Taks' voice woke me out of my trace.

God, her eyes, the way they stared in that moment. To anyone else they might have looked blank, but I saw past her Irken defenses. She had a way of making her most neutral looks seem lethal, at the very least dismissive. In a second she had cut me wordlessly and in the next she was cutting back the way she came, so quickly that if I had blinked I might have missed her. It registered that I should probably go after her once it was much too late.

I stood up wavering on the spot, my knees so bruised and my heart thumping too fast, so fast that the blood seemed to shoot straight to my brain. If I hadn't been brain dead before I most certainly was now. I took one step towards the exit when Red tackled me.

"Kid just let her go," he grappled with me speaking nonsense like, "you should just let her go."

Of course he wanted me to let her walk away. This was exactly what he wanted, for me and her to never speak again. Yes, that would be like heaven to him. Well, the manipulative son of bitch wasn't going to get that.

"Fuck you!" I snarled, wrestling out of his arms.

"What?" He asked me ruefully, genuinely. How could he not see? How could he be so thick?

I twisted my arm out of his grip and with the same momentum threw my fist in his face. It bounced off of him like it would a brick wall. I felt every knuckle burst through skin as my bones shot further then my flesh. This was painful, sure, but it wasn't going to stop me from trying just a few more times. So I punched him in the stomach driving all the force of my body into his. He laughed at me, the bastard, with enough air to make it boisterous. The thought that my onslaught of punches no more then tickled him infuriated me even more. There was no way he was taking me seriously. I was a flea on his lions hide. I wanted a reaction, an altercation, but more then that I wanted him to feel an iota of what I was feeling, if not mentally then physically what it was like to be this helpless.

"Yeah let it out kid! LET IT THE FUCK OUT!"

Oh, and I did, socking him relentlessly, shaking his foundation as best I could until I ran out of steam, eventually dropping to the floor in a heap. Without missing a beat he pulled me up again cradling me in his arms like a broken little toy.

"It's gonna be okay, kid. It's gonna be okay."

I was heaving so loudly in such tremendous gasps that I almost hadn't heard him, but I had heard enough.

"Fuck you nothing's going to be okay! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

He didn't answer, just held me a sound not unlike his purring rolling through his chest. But he wasn't purring, it was the sound of his Pak opening and something from within it slithering out. It was cold compared to his burning skin, was he still enflamed from what had just happened? Was this some post ejaculatory ritual that I was yet unaware of? I was too busy crying to even care or consider where the tentacle was going until it slipped into one of my metal outlets. The sensation was not unlike blood being drawn or rather blood being pumped in, that is to say it wasn't particularly painful. No, it was actually pleasant the way the tingling numbness crept up from its puncture point to the rest of me. That was it, he was feeding me something and it was making me very sleepy, delusional even. I fell into his body no longer rigid or restless, wanting very much to feel every vibrating atom and the aurora of this afterglow. Just before my shut entirely, as they were rolling into the back of my skull for safe keeping, Red kissed me again and as Brayer Roses' Prince gave her the gift of life from slumber, he gave me just what I needed; to sleep undisturbed and deeply.

* * *

**I promise in my next installment there will be far less awkward sex. This one just needed it; I had to get across how much tension there is. The next one is the last in this little Red saga and it has lots of actual action, not just sexual action. After that who knows what I'll do. I'm crazy, like that. **


End file.
